Courage, Honor and Loyalty
by SweetCandyAndley
Summary: This is my first story. AU. Based on Kyoko Misuki and Yumiko Igarashi story. New character point of view. Please give it a chance. Created for entertaining purposes only. Clan Andley's life before they met Candy. I am bad at summaries. Hope you enjoy it. Leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1 Leaving Scotland

Chapter 1

Leaving Scotland.

It was early in the morning on march eight nineteen hundred and three. It was still dark when the nanny came into the bedroom. She had taken care of her Little lady since the day she was born. She was a young woman, in her twenty one years old. She had black hair and white skin. Her eyes were brown and her features gentle.

She softly called the girl, waiting for her to wake up. She slowly helped her to stand up, so she could get dressed and ready to leave. The little girl couldn't understand completely what was happening. Looking at the face of her nanny, she calmed down and obeyed.

– _**Nina, but why are you waking me up so early? I'm still feeling sleepy. I would like to continue sleeping.**_

– _**Come on, hurry up little one. We don't have much time left. **_

_**\- Time, what for? – **_

When she finished dressing her and getting her ready, she took her by the hand and with the other one grabed a suitcase she had already prepared inside the closet.

Their steps were fast through the corridors that were still in the darkness. After looking at both sides of the hall she avoided to be detected. They went out in silence from the mansion that had been their home. When they arrived to the back gate at the end of the garden behind the house, a great carriage was expecting for them.

The suitcases, trunks and boxes that contained their luggage were already settled. When the little girl saw her mother coming out from the carriage she felt slightly relieved. Jack was also in there. A young man in his twenty three years old. He and Nina had been two of the most loyal and trust worthy workers of her parents. The lady aproached them and told them immediately:

– _**Jack, Nina, you have to take her to America, look for Mrs. Elroy Andley in Chicago. – **_Turning her attention to the young man she said – _**Jack, do you have the documents Lord Kendrick gave to you earlier? - **_While receiving his answering nod, she continued – _**You must ensure yourselves that she will stay with her. I don´t have to remind you how important it is what I am asking you to do. Right now, we can only trust her and Mr. George Johnson. If everything comes out the way we expect it, we will be able to join you in a few months. Jack these are the tickets. For the first class section in the Cedric (1), bound to New York. I know that you will take care of them. Everything is perfectly planned, you should have no problems at all. **_

_**\- Nina, don't loose her from your sight. Here, take these jasmine buds. They will become a beautiful memory. Take care of them. – **_Said the lady to the nanny who kept the girl in her arms.

By that time, the little one realized she was going to travel to America, a place where she had never been before. She was worried that her mother wasn't coming with her. She looked deep into her face once more and although she didn't want to separate from her embrace, her mother was looking at her with so much love in her big gray eyes, that even without any word she could understand this was so important for her. She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks, but she remembered what her father used to tell her, "Virtute, Honore et Fidem" _**(2)**_, the motto of their Clan. She had to be strong and brave _**(3)**_. She offered her arms to Jack who helped her in the carriage and sat her into the seat, afterwards he turned to Nina and he helped her too.

\- _**You will travel as a family, so that you will avoid drawing attention upon yourselves. There will be two consecutive rooms available for you. Your family name will be Wellington. Under no circumstance you shall use any other. The train tickets will be waiting for you at the Station in New York and you must leave immediately to Chicago. From now on, she will be named Elaine Wellington. – **_Those were the last instructions given by the Lady.

The little girl looked out from the window and when the driver started the journey, she watched her mother's silhouette until it became so small that she couldn't see it any longer. Her first destination was the Port of Liverpool.

Elaine didn't understand why she had to travel to a distant country, without her parents. She had never been separated from them, no one explained her why she had to live this experience on her own.

It had already been three long days and the only thing she could see now in the distance was the vast ocean. Her home was left far behind and something inside her told her she wasn´t coming back any sooner. Although she used to be an innate adventurous girl, she was afraid for the very first time. Everything was so different. She couldn´t help feeling sad nor avoid teardrops falling once more through her cheeks. Even though her eyes sore and burnt, it was simply useless.

\- _**Nina, why do we have to go so far away? How long is it going to take? – **_She constantly asked her nanny. The hours were long and sadness was settling in her heart.

\- _**We will travel for a few more days. It is important to keep you safe. That is the reason why your parents have decided that we make this journey. **_

_**\- And what does that mean? Is it because they don't love me anymore? **_

_**\- Don't say that ever again! They love you more than anything else in this world.**_

_**\- Then, why do they keep me away? I miss them so much! **_

_**\- And they probably miss you just the same. You don't understand that right now, but you will someday. **_

_**\- I don't want to be alone, I need their company.**_

_**\- Jack and I promise you that we won't leave you alone, until you are back to your parents again. Is that alright with you?**_

_**\- Yes.**_

_**\- Elaine, do you remember the name you have to use at all times?**_

_**\- Yes. Elaine Wellington.**_

_**\- All right. **_

After that conversation, the little girl's mood changed and they spent pleasant moments together among games and laughter inside their cabin. They were successful to go unnoticed and everyone thought they were a lovely family. That idea thoroughly cheered the girl, who took advantage of the situation to feel loved and protected.

One morning she wanted to take some fresh air. Actually she didn't like being locked up too long because she felt suffocated. So with Nina and Jack, they went out together to explore the ship. They prepared some snacks and decided to play hide and seek to see who could find the best hiding spot. For the little one it was easy to find her friends, but when it was her turn, she had the idea of getting into one of the lifeboats.

While waiting, she fell asleep without realizing that time passed by. When she woke up it was already dark and she could hear many voices around. When she came back to their cabin, she saw that Jack and Nina's faces were concerned. At that moment, when they saw her safe and sound, they felt relieved. However, they had to talk to her severely and ask her not to scare them like that ever again. They were sick and worried about her. At first, she thought that playing hide and seek was fun enough, but when she realized that they really didn't have a good time, she lost interest in that game. Jack had to apologize to the Captain, as some officers had joined the search.

After dinner, everyone went to rest and as soon as she was bathed and ready for bed, she immediately fell deeply asleep when she put her head on the pillow. The fatigue of the day caught up with her.

The next day, early in the morning, she thought of apologizing personally to the Captain. After all, it had been her who they were looking for. She asked Nina to take her as soon as possible, bringing along some cookies. When they were ready, they went directly to the cockpit.

They had to wait outside for a few moments, hoping to see the Captain. It wasn't that long when they saw him going up to where they were. He greeted them warmly and she introduced herself displaying her best smile. She offered an apology for the hard time she had put them through. The Captain watched her very seriously and after a moment he said she had made him remember his two daughters who were living in London. During his holidays, he used to play hide and seek with them too. They held a small talk and she asked "her mother" for the package of chocolate chip cookies and shared them with him. The Captain invited them inside the cockpit, to the astonishment of some officers. The girl also apologized to them. After that the Captain asked the kitchen to send him three big glasses of milk. During the rest of the trip they shared cookies and milk every morning.

Time passed by faster and she could meet other people who were also bound for America. Among the passengers, there was one that particularly caught her attention. He looked like the kind of people with whom her father used to have conversations during the celebrations held at home. He was very tall, elegant, refined, although he seemed to be sad most of the time. His face was always serious. He didn't socialize with other passengers, and occasionally he had noticed her watching him. Whenever that happened he looked at her for a while and then retired.

The last day of their trip, the little girl was determined to talk to that sad gentleman. She would encourage herself in order to speak to him. She had asked Nina to take her because she wanted to meet with him. Her nanny was absolutely intrigued about this request, so she told her that she wanted to share one of her jasmines with him. The jasmines had always filled her with peace and tranquility while smelling their sweet aroma. After convincing her nanny, they went directly to the deck aft, where she knew she would find him watching the horizon. Looking at him, she felt something different. He was thoughtful, as if he was remembering something sad. She could recognize that look in him, as it was the same she used to have when she thought about her parents and missed them.

\- _**If I am going to do it, it must be now. **_– She thought undecided. She turned her face to her nanny, who encouraged her to continue with an affectionate smile.

The gentleman felt her presence and turned around to be in front of them. He watched them with a questioning look.

\- _**My name is Elaine Wellington**_– said the little girl, offering her best smile and making an elegant bow. She approached him after taking a deep breath trying to control her nerves. _**– Here, this is for you. -**_She gave him one of her jasmine buds. The ones she had as a memory of her mother's garden.

\- _**Thank you!**_ – He said, receiving the gift, surprised by that action.

\- _**I hope you find your happiness Sir. **_– she said while turning around to return running beside her nanny towards their cabin, leaving a very distraught gentleman who looked towards the direction she was heading to, and bowed in a greeting to the lady who was waiting for the girl.

\- _**I don't know if he will keep the little bud, or if he will throw it away. I hope he doesn't. But I really want him to find his happiness. – **_She said to her nanny, while she smiled satisfied with her actions.

\- _**That was really nice of you Elaine. **_– Her nanny said smiling.

When they arrived at the port of New York, there were many people who were receiving their families and friends. Jack asked them to wait while he went to arrange the luggage transportation and theirs. After a moment he joined them to disembark and board the carriage that was already waiting for them. They arrived at the train station, where they picked up the tickets for the trip to Chicago. Once again, their wagon was private. A whole day's journey was left.

Altough everything was new, the journey was already too long for the little girl and it wasn't over yet. She was seemingly tired, but most of all she felt bothered of being locked inside for so long. She used to enjoy large extensions of open green areas, full of woods and bushes, while the fact of being confined for a long time on the boat and now on the train, had already undermined her cheerful and warm personality. She missed the fresh, clean scent of the Scottish hillsides where her home was. Sadness and anxiety began to fill her chest throwing her into deep silence.

The sun was already hiding when they reached Chicago Station. It was more difficult to get a large carriage enough to transport all their luggage. The large amount of trunks and boxes hindered it.

It was around seven in the evening when they began their trip towards one of the most important families' mansion in Illinois. While approaching they could see how long it was the fence that bordered the property. When the entrance gate opened, a great expansion of green areas was revealed. They surrounded the path leading to the front door. They passed by a big fountain which was in the middle of four beautifully designed concourses.

In a way, it was as the same stately home they had left behind in Scotland. And it was as big as the girl's parents property.

It was already eight o'clock when a serious and very elegant butler greeted them at the entrance. Upon learning of the reason for their visit he asked them to wait for further instructions.

Meanwhile, some servants helped Jack to unload their luggage. Once he finished, he paid the coachman and joined Nina and the little girl to wait for the butler. When he returned, he led them back to the library where the Lady of the house would receive them.

Nina was carrying in her arms the little girl who had fallen asleep, next to Jack she also followed the butler. They couldn't help but feeling nervous. As they went through, they perceived how imposing the house was, although it was rather cold as well. When they arrived to the door in front of the library and after knocking on it, they heard a voice coming from inside.

\- _**Come in!**_ – A female and firm voice was heard. Nina took a deep breath and Jack felt the tension through all his body.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

(1) The RMS Cedric was a boat of the White Star Line built in Harland and Wolff of Belfast. wiki/RMS_Cedric

(2) Courage, Honor and Loyalty. Clan Andley motto, according to my own story.

(3) Be strong and brave. Took from the Bible, Joshua 1:7

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Thank you all for Reading. I hope you leave your reviews.

A very special thank you to Ms Puddle. I am one of your fans. I love all your stories, and I felt inspired by your work. This story is created following your steps. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed yours! I love you!

SweetCandyAndley


	2. Chapter 2 Getting used to Chicago

First of all, I must say that Candy Candy story belongs to Kyoko Mizuki and the images belong to Yumiko Igarashi. The anime series belong to Toei Animation.

Please, bear in mind that this story is developed in an alternate universe, where new characters will be encountered. The story eventually will take the time line of the manga and the anime, yet in this first period it will describe what happened before the young Andley boys met Candice White.

Created for your entertaining and pleasure. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

SweetCandyAndley

**Chapter 2**

**Getting used to Chicago**

\- - _**Come in!**_ – A female and firm voice was heard. Nina took a deep breath and Jack felt the tension through all his body.

\- _**Good evening, Madame Andley! – **_He spoke as calm as possible, trying to hide his own nerves. – _**I am sorry to arrive so late. We never thought it would take so long to hire a carriage. Our instructions were not to stop until we arrived here. My name is Jack Smith and she is Nina Thompson. We work for Lord Kendrick and Lady Lula. **_

\- _**What did you say? Has something happened? – **_The lady was surprised.

\- _**Unfortunately, it has. Lord Kendrick asked me to bring some documents to you and he said that you would give me further instructions. – **_His voice was serious and concerned.

\- _**Lay the girl down on that coach.**_ – She pointed to a very elegant beige loveseat with walnut wooden ornaments to the young woman.

\- _**Here they are. – **_Jack pulled out a leather binder and handed it to the Lady. – _**The answers to your questions should be there.**_

\- _**All right. – **_Immediately after that, the elegant Lady went to the armchair behind the large walnut wooden desk, which was the center of the large library. She opened the binder carefully and began to read and examine each and every document inside. Her eyes opened wide at times, serious at the beginning and turned inscrutable as she kept reading. There was a flash of concern across her face, but it didn't last long. As each document was laid down, her eyebrows lifted in confusion and astonishment. Once in a while she looked at both Jack and Nina and then to the little girl who was deeply asleep on the couch.

Finally, she read once more the letter addressed to her.

_Dear Aunt Elroy Andley,_

_If you are reading this letter, it is mainly because my worst fear became truth. In front of you, you will find our little Elaine "Lainie" as we use to call her. She is our greatest treasure and it is our plea to entrust her to you. _

_Lately there have been several internal movements within our Clan. There are some people who want to remove Sir William from his rightful position and have offered bribes to increase the number of opponents. _

_I am trying to find out more information in order to discover who is behind it, however I am afraid there will be retaliations against my name and family. It is a high risk we are willing to take to safeguard the integrity and unity of our Clan._

_The documents I have sent you, are the property titles of our families. As both of us, Lula and I are the only heirs, the fortune of both families pass into our only daughter Lainie. _

_Next to Lainie, there are two youngsters, both of them have our entire trust. Nina has been Lainie's nanny and we believe that her presence will help her to deal with all the changes she will have to affront and they will be easier. Jack has been a great administrator and he will help to take good care of Lainie's heritage. Besides I gave him some further instructions that he will let her know in due time. They will help you to look after her and they will continue under your command. They both love my daughter and I am sure of their loyalty. You can also trust them. In case you are in disagreement of having them working for you, I kindly request you to give them the amount specified in the document attached to this letter. It is our desire to offer them the opportunity of having a full life in that country. However, they will not be able to make any comment about the instructions I have already given to them until the time is right._

_Within the luggage we have sent, you will find two trunks. The first one has Lula's family jewels which have been inherited from generation to generation and now belong to Lainie. The second one, contains some gold bars _**(1) **_that will cover the formal education, formation and personal needs of our little one during the coming years. The rest will remain as an investment in the Andley's businesses until she reaches her majority of age or if she gets married. The conditions for such an event are perfectly specified in the corresponding documents, which will be sealed until that day. _

"_**Courage, Honor and Loyalty**" has always been the Andley's motto. Since the moment we were included within the lines of the Clan, we have adopted such motto inside our heart and we have even considered offering our lives if necessary. It has been imprinted into our soul and until death we will stand fighting upon its behalf. Lainie knows this despite her young age. If you teach her to love the Clan she will become a faithful defender herself._

_If you take the chance and get to know her, I am certain that you will love her and she will love you back._

_It is our wish, that during the time when Lainie stays under your protection, her real family name remains a secret and continues to call herself a Wellington. _

_I hope I can solve this intrigue as soon as possible so that I can give you all the necessary information in order to protect Sir William. And in that case return to Lainie's side.  
_

_Our best regards,_

_Lord Kendrick and Lady Lula L._

After meditating on the words she had just read, she sighed taking a few minutes to look closely at the little girl who was still asleep. Undoubtedly she was a very pretty girl. She had long straight brown hair. Her skin was white although it looked a little bit tanned due to the trip she had just made. There were a couple of fine eyebrows and long eyelashes framing her enormous eyes, which were closed in a peaceful sleep. Her delicate nose was the center of her oval face. Her thin lips made a small pink mouth that was making a curious pout at the time.

\- _**What do you know about the Wellington name? – **_Asked the lady.

\- _**It is the family name we used during the trip from Scotland, Madame**_. – It was the answer Jack offered. – _**Lord Kendrick instructed us not to mention his family name, because he considered it was dangerous if anyone knew that his only daughter would travel to America.**_

_**\- I understand. That will be the official family name the girl will have to use from now on. – **_She stood up from her seat and she rang a little golden bell that was on top of her desk. After a few minutes later the butler came into the library.

\- _**Samuel, arrange everything in order to take the little girl's luggage into the pink bedroom. The one next to the bedroom in which Anthony stays when he and Rosemary come to the mansion. From now on that one will belong to this girl. Once she has been settled assign both of her companions two rooms in the correspondent wing. Nina will remain to be young Elaine's nanny. Jack may be relocated from tomorrow on. **_

_**\- As you wish, Madame. – **_Answered the butler.

\- _**We will continue talking tomorrow. If you need anything for dinner, ask Samuel to show where the kitchen is. – **_Said the Lady to both youngsters.

\- _**Thank you Madame Andley, until tomorrow. – **_So Nina followed Samuel, carrying little Lainie in her arms. Meanwhile Jack waited for her near the staircase.

Early in the morning, the sun started to fill in the room and reached little Lainie's eyes, bringing her back from the deep sleep where she rested. It was seven o'clock and she had to start getting ready. Nina was already preparing all her wardrobe.

When she woke up she was able to look closely around the bedroom where she was. The main color of the curtains and fabrics was pink. Different shades of it offered a cozy atmosphere and a pleasant sensation. The bureaus and furniture were painted in an ivory color. On one side of the room there was a romantic pink mahogany wooden vanity table with an oval mirror. The bed was also made in pink mahogany wood and it had four posts that were united by a square canopy on top. On every side there were delicate silk curtains in a pale pink.

\- _**Good morning, Miss Elaine. Today you will have a very important day. Which dress would you prefer to wear today, the yellow or the green one? - **_ The nanny spoke in her usual kind voice.

\- _**Good morning Nina. Why have you suddenly become so formal? – **_She had noticed the light difference applied in the way her dear nanny had addressed to her.

\- _**Some things are going to change from now on. The rules will be different. In this house we must behave according to its owner's expectations. She has made them clear enough, as we also need to address to you in a formal manner. That is how it has to be for a lady in your position. Now, the yellow or the green one? – **_She asked again.

\- _**I prefer the green one. I like the ruffles on the sleeves. – **_She answered while carving her eyes.

_-__** All right, Miss – **_She said with a smiling face.

\- _**I don't understand why things have to change between us. ****It wasn't necessary to call me Miss, before.**_

_\- __**Come on Miss. It is time to comb your beautiful hair and finish getting you ready. It is better if we behave properly, you will have to get used to it. Breakfast is about to be served and you don't want to be late for your first time here. **_

_\- __**All right Nina. Just put me on the hair ribbon. **_

\- _**As you wish.**_

\- _**Who is the Lady who lives here? Is she very elegant?**_

_\- __**Yes, she is. Her name is Madame Elroy Andley and she is the Matriarch of your Clan. You will be under her care from now on. **_

_\- __**Does that mean we are going to stay here, until dad and mom come to get me?**_

_\- __**That is right. Do you remember the name you must use at all times? - **_

\- _**Hmm! -**_

\- _**That is not the right way of giving an answer. Remember to be formal at all times. Hurry up. Madame Andley is already waiting for you.**_ -

When they arrived to the Dining Room, the Lady was already sitting at the head of a long dining table for sixteen people. The places were empty and when she saw the little girl she asked her to approach her.

\- _**Good morning, come closer. **_ _**Take a seat here**_. – She said at the time she pointed to the chair on her right side. The butler was ready to pull the chair where she was supposed to sit down.

\- _**Good morning. My name is Elaine Wellington, but I would like you to call me Lainie. – **_She greeted the Lady making a bow just like her mother had taught her. – _**Thank you for receiving me. – **_And after that she sat down where she had been directed.

\- _**You have good manners Elaine. I think we will come along. – **_She said seriously.

\- _**Yes**_. – She nodded.

Some fruit was offered as the first course, followed by toasted bread with strawberry jam. Ham and cheese soufflé along with a glass of milk were offered.

After breakfast, they went to the library, where the elegant Lady started the conversation.

\- _**Elaine, starting from today you will live in this house. – **_She observed her intently. – _**I will take care of you as long as it is necessary. There are rules to be followed, regardless of the circumstances. I must say to you that from now on your name will be Elaine Wellington Andley. - **_

\- _**Andley? Just like you?**_

_**\- That's right. As I was saying, breakfast is served at eight o'clock every morning and just like today you must be present. Punctuality is a very important quality that has to be raised from your age. By the way, how old are you?**_

\- _**I'm five**_. – She said at the time she showed the fingers in her right hand. – _**My birthday is on September 26.-**_

\- _**September?**_ – She asked, while she thought about another young boy close to her heart. –_** Good.**_ – She cleared her throat in order to continue talking. – _**As I said, you can't speak in a loud voice inside the house, you can't run, you can't talk to the servants nor distract them from their activities unless you need their help. For that matter you will have to address your nanny, who will continue by your side for an indefinite period of time.**_ – She made a small pause looking at her. – _**Lunch is served at noon, tea time is at five and dinner is served at seven o' clock in the evening. Currently you have the days for yourself, so do whatever you want. Nina has instructions regarding the places you can access and the areas where you are not supposed to go. It is very important to obey the rules. Is that clear? - **_

\- _**Yes.**_ – She nodded. – _**Can I play in the garden?**_ – She asked a little bit afraid. – _**I like to be outdoors very much**_.

\- _**Yes, you can go outside as long as you want.**_ –

\- _**Thank you very much! I will behave. – **_

\- _**Well said. If you need anything else, you can ask me and I will provide it to you through your nanny. – **_Making an indication with her hand she finally said – _**You can go now. – **_

\- _**Yes, Madame Andley.**_ –

\- _**From now on, call me Great Aunt. –**_

_\- __**Yes, Great Aunt. - **_

When she came out from the library, she went to her bedroom, searching for her nanny so that they could explore the new world that it meant for her to live in that house.

Once they were at the main entrance, she could feel how the sun bathed her face warming her cheeks and a light breeze caressed her. She longed to walk freely, enjoying the air and the open spaces provided by the large garden.

Suddenly she remembered about the jasmine buds from her mother's garden and she wondered if her Great Aunt would allowed her to place them somewhere. They arrived to the great fountain that was in the middle of four beautifully designed concourses. It was made of marble and in its center there was a Venus sculpture that stood majestically. The concourses were perfectly outlined and she could appreciate the effort invested to take care of the deep green grass cut uniformly. It was really beautiful. There were also some benches to sit on and chat.

\- _**I wonder, who has conversations here? Are there other people in the house, besides Great Aunt? – **_She thought_**. – Nina, where is Jack? – **_She asked realizing he was missing.

\- _**He has been assigned some tasks outside the mansion. He will be far for a few days. – **_She answered without being able to hide a little longing in her voice.

\- _**Why didn't he say good bye to me? You have promised me to be near me until my parents arrived. – **_She pouted.

\- _**That is true, but as I told you before Miss, some things will change. It wasn't up directly to him. Those were the instructions he received early in the morning. – **_She continued talking in a calm voice.

\- _**Are you sure he will come back?- **_She asked her with some suspicion in her voice, fearing that they were not real and that he would probably had regretted about his promise.

\- _**I am sure he will keep close enough, no matter how far he is sent to work. – **_She smiled at her, just as if being sure that it will be done as she said.

\- _**Nina, why can't I use my family name? – **_She asked sadly.

\- _**It is for your own safety. You must keep it a secret until your parents come and get you. – **_

_\- __**So, will it be our secret?-**_

\- _**Yes, it will be our secret. – **_

And so they continued walking discovering everything around them. The property was extremely large to cover it all in one day, so they decided to plan their activities and the things they wanted to do, the places they wanted to explore in and out of the mansion.

During the tea time, Madame Andley spoke to Elaine about the things to come in the following days.

\- _**Elaine, once your tutors arrive to Chicago, you shall start with your lessons. We will have enough time to explain to you all about your duties. And although you are still very young, you will have to strive to become a very elegant young lady. Your holidays will be over soon.**_

_\- __**Yes Great Aunt, but the elegant young ladies, do they also have time to play? – **_She asked her shyly.

_**\- Of course! – **_She was softened by the little girl's reaction. – _**Everyone has their own duties and obligations**_ _**according to their age, as well as appropriate breaks during which they can do whatever they want. But in order to enjoy a break you have to accomplish your tasks first. **_

\- _**Oh, of course! – **_She felt relieved upon the offered explanation. – _**Can I make a request, Great Aunt? –**_

\- _**What is it? –**_

_\- __**My mom likes jasmines very much. – **_She made a pause, imagining her mother in her favorite garden. With pride in her voice she continued talking. – _**And I brought two buds. Is there a place where I can put them and take care of them?**_ –

\- _**I will tell Mr. Hartman that you will give them to him. I think I already know where exactly you can plant them. – **_The Lady nodded.

\- _**Thank you so much Great Aunt. – **_And she openly smiled at her.

The mansion was undoubtedly majestic. Lainie was discovering little by little inside the building. Her adventure began on the ground floor, where the Great Hall was. Certainly many celebrations took place in it before; there was the library, the dining room, the tea room which had a large glass door that provided access to a side garden, covered in glass. It was a small greenhouse where Mr. Hartman took care of the flowers that decorated Great Aunt's bedroom and her favorite areas. Inside it her dear jasmine buds were already planted.

There was a small room for entertaining a few guests. The music room where a beautiful white piano was the main attraction, and several chairs where a small audience could comfortably sit while enjoying a concert. The kitchen, a place that she would often visit to ask for some fruit or juice after playing in the garden, was also found there. Additionally there were two good sized rooms which were recently renovated to place two boards and four desks in each of them.

\- _**I wonder why so many desks. Would there be any more kids like me? – **_She thought, as she watched the servants working fast to finish the renovation in the new classrooms.

\- _**This is where Great Aunt said I will be taking lessons starting from next week. I hope it is fun. Although I have access to all of these places, there are still many rooms where I can't go. Nina told me that the left wing of the mansion is definitely off limits. I would like to know why. What will be there? Why is it off limits? It doesn't affect me right now as there is enough spare space left for me to visit. - **_Lainie thought while she continued to discover each and every corner of the ground floor.

The bedrooms were on the first floor. There were eight in that area. It was strange, lonely and a little bit gloomy, mainly because currently only one room was occupied. "The Pink Room" as Lainie's bedroom was used to be called. On her right side there was Anthony's bedroom.

\- _**I wonder who he is. And why isn't he here right now? **_\- She was totally intrigued.

There were two more rooms next to Anthony's. On the other side, just in front of hers, there was her Aunt Rosemary's, who she didn't know yet. She had discovered that she was Anthony's mother. Right beside that room there were other three. Madame Andley had her own in the left wing of the mansion.

On the second floor, there were more rooms and in some of them everything needed in a house like that one was stored. It was a lonelier and quiet floor which didn't invite her adventurous little soul to explore.

Her tutors began to arrive. The first one was Miss Emma Miller, a young woman with fine manners. She was friendly and kind. She belonged to a modest family which she financially helped. She would be her official tutor.

The second one was Mr. Thomas Sawyer. He was slightly withdrawn, and his appearance was serious and dreamy. A young man who was the only son of an English middle class family that came to America and found a great potential in the trading business. He was the new math and sciences tutor.

The third one was Mrs. Jessica Wilkins. She was a widow who enjoyed to spend her time as a protocol and good manners tutor. She had great experience within the rich families of the High Class Society. She had a strong and firm personality which she used to achieve great compliments at the end of her training methods.

The last one to arrive was Mr. Jason Becket, a kind man of age. He was in love with music, which was his greatest passion. He enjoyed sharing that art with those who found love for music as he did. He belonged to a renowned musician family, and sometimes he was part of the Philharmonic staff, offering recitals in the higher social spheres. He would be the tutor for music lessons.

Three months have passed since their arrival. The days were full of activities. Everything was established in a perfect synchrony and began to form her routine. At eight o'clock breakfast was served. At nine, her first class began with Miss Miller. Reading and writing were the main lessons. Sometimes Lainie found it hard to get the right style and got bored in the process. However Miss Miller patiently corrected her and encouraged her to persevere and improve her handwriting and her expressions when talking.

By ten thirty, her lessons with Mr. Sawyer began. He taught her the art of numbers, math. He managed to explain the subject of adding and subtracting. He compared them to gaining and loosing. She could gain more spare time or loose permission to go outside to the garden.

At noon lunch was served.

At one thirty, it was Mrs. Wilkins turn to teach protocol and good manners. She taught her how to behave, how to keep the correct posture, the way to walk. It wasn't as bad as she thought, because over time she realized that while putting everything she had learned into practice, her Great Aunt seemed to be pleased. She was slowly opening her heart towards her.

At three o'clock, her favorite lesson took place with Mr. Becket the music tutor. Piano lessons were interesting, although she preferred the flute. It was her favorite instrument, because with its melodious and soft sound she could feel as if birds were talking to her about their freedom in nature. She was transported in a second anywhere outside the mansion. Whenever she could reach the exact tones and notes she felt how her emotions vibrated inside her. Sometimes, she felt joy, sadness or longing. And they could be as deep as life itself.

She had brought her mother's silver flute with her. She remembered about the good times they used to spend together and with her father. She loved to listen when she played for them. She had inherited her mother's musical skills. Mr. Becket was pleased to be able to teach someone who loved music as much as he did.

At five, tea was served and it was when she could share some time with her Great Aunt.

Her break time was at six, she preferred to go outside and enjoy the air in the garden, while watching the sunset. She used to think about her parents during that time.

At seven she was supposed to be ready for dinner and so when the day ended, she was already exhausted and normally fell asleep peacefully.

It was September already and her birthday would be during the last week of the month. One afternoon while having a pleasant conversation with her Great Aunt, the plan for her celebration was completed.

\- _**Elaine, for this unique occasion, we are going to celebrate your birthday alone. Just you and me. But I promise you, that your next birthday we will have big party. – **_

\- _**Great Aunt, do you have any news from my parents? Do you think that maybe they can come to eat the cake with us? – **_

_\- __**Not yet, my little one. – **_Unfortunately, there wasn't an exact date for their arrival. Changing the subject in order to distract her, she continued the conversation. – _**Tell me, what kind of cake would you like? – **_

_\- __**I like vanilla cake, with nuts in it. – **_She imagined it and began to savor it in her mind.

\- _**All right. I will make sure that it is prepared. You will be six years old now. – **_

_-__** Yes! **_

_\- __**During the weekend we will make a trip. We will go to Lakewood. That's where your Aunt Rosemary and Anthony live. It will also be Anthony's birthday, actually four days after yours. – **_She said while she pondered about the girl's reaction which had been calm. She was a docile and polite child.

\- _**Really**__**? **__**Is it far away? – **_She was genuinely interested.

\- _**Not so much. We shall leave early in the morning and we will arrive before noon. I have already chosen two beautiful dresses as a gift for you. I would like you to wear one of them at your dinner party and the other one in Lakewood. – **_

_\- __**Great Aunt… It is supposed to give a gift during birthdays, right? Do you think that I can get something for Anthony? Have you already chosen a gift for him? What would be appropriate? – **_

_\- __**I have chosen a foal which is expected to arrive in the following days to the stables. Then it will be taken to Lakewood. -**_

_**\- And do you think I can give Anthony a picture of it? – **_The little one asked her Great Aunt after thinking about it for a bit.

_**\- Would you like to do it yourself or would you prefer an artist to do it for you? - **_The Lady asked her. It was definitely such a sweet detail from her. She could imagine that her painting skills weren't impressive at all, yet it was her intention what really mattered. Lainie had thought about someone else instead of herself.

_**\- An artist can make it look real? -**_

_**\- Yes, an artist can make it as real as if it were standing in front of you.**_

_**\- I would like it to be a portrait of the head only, as if it were watching at me closely. – **_

\- _**It's an excellent idea Lainie. I will take care of that immediately. – **_She was very pleased on her behavior. This little girl was stealing her heart day after day.

\- _**Thank you, Great Aunt.**_

Two days later, the artist arrived and after receiving instructions and details from what the girl expected, he managed to capture the essence of the magnificent foal. He finished the painting just in time.

The weekend trip was ready, they would celebrate Madame Elroy Andley's favorite nephew's birthday in Lakewood.

_**-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

(1) The equivalent to one million dollars, which today it would be around 21 million.

**_-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-_**

I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave comments.

Revision: June 23, 2014


	3. Chapter 3 Lakewood

First of all, I must say that Candy Candy story belongs to Kyoko Mizuki and the images belong to Yumiko Igarashi. The anime series belong to Toei Animation.

Please, bear in mind that this story is developed in an alternate universe, where new characters will be encountered. The story eventually will take the time line of the manga and the anime, yet in this first period it will describe what happened before the young Andley boys met Candice White.

Created for your entertaining and pleasure. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

SweetCandyAndley.

CHAPTER 3

LAKEWOOD

A great celebration was about to take place at the majestic mansion in Lakewood.

Although not everything was happiness, the roses in the garden were falling and the cold wind was blowing slowly. A young boy was running looking for his mother. Rosemary Brown was taking care of her great passion. She was gazing at the result of her hard and constant work, her love for roses. The beauty in Lakewood lied upon the color and scent of her owner's favorite flower. Many would say that the rose garden's beauty portrayed its creator's, that her pure soul was reflected in each and every rose. Life itself was drawn every spring and it was always a unique and special view. The little boy was learning the art of gardening and botany. He loved to share those hobbies with his mother because the time they spent together filled him with joy.

However, there was something different that afternoon, the air was dense and heavy.

\- _**Mom**__**! **__**Mom! – **_The young boy's voice was heard calling her from the distance.

She raised her head, looking for her son. She raised her voice to show him where she was. – _**What is it, Anthony? – **_She asked him.

\- _**The roses are falling! – **_Was the answer the boy gave her after spotting where she was. He ran into her embracing arms.

\- _**Oh, Anthony! The flowers are beautiful because their leaves grow and fall, once and again and they live forever. They don't die. – **_Said the Lady while holding him hard in her arms. They sat down on one of the benches placed in the beautiful garden.

\- _**Neither do you! – **_The boy exclaimed feeling some fear and anguish in his voice.

\- _**If I die, I will live forever in your memory. – **_When she said this, a shadow of sadness crossed her features and she tenderly hugged her boy between her arms. She caressed his blond hair in a lovely and cherishing action. They spent a moment together until the cold temperature made them return to the mansion.

During the afternoon, Anthony didn't want to be separated from his mother, who enjoyed watching him play on the rug in front of the fireplace. They were both enjoying their time inside their happiness bubble. Nothing seemed to affect their good mood.

\- _**Mom, when is dad going to arrive? Do you think he will be here for my birthday? –**_

_**\- I am absolutely sure about it. You know that he always spends those days with us. You are also very important for him, you know that, don't you? – **_

_**\- And do you think he will stay longer this time?-**_

_**\- I **__**really**__** hope so, **__**darling**__**. **__**Well it is about time for dinner, so go and get ready. I will be waiting for you in the Dining Room.**_

_**\- Yes, mom! -**_ And after saying that he ran to his room.

_**\- Don't run, Anthony! **_

_**\- No! – **_He suddenly stopped and a giggle came out from his chest.

_**-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s- **_

Finally, the day so long awaited arrived, it was September thirty nineteen hundred and three. It was still early in the morning, but certainly many surprises were already expecting for him. He was up, more cheerful than usual. –He changed his pajamas a fast as he could and he was ready to start his eighth anniversary. He was looking good wearing a sailor's type suit. The one his father had send him a few days before. It was specially selected for his birthday. Undoubtedly his father would be one of the first people he wanted to greet. Later he would welcome his Great Aunt Elroy, the family's Matriarch. She was a strongly feared and respected woman, but to him, she was cherished. Purely and immensely cherished.

Once he reached the Great Hall, he realized that the servants were already busy, the decoration was almost finished. His mother was absolutely gorgeous, she looked like an angel. Her outfit was a beautiful champagne dress, with elegant bead brocades that shined perfectly. Her long blond hair was combed in a magnificent bun, with some curls falling carelessly. She wore a pair of pink diamond earrings and a fine white gold necklace with a heart shaped diamond. A light make-up enhanced her natural beauty, a touch of color in her cheeks and some pink glimmer in her lips. Her green emerald eyes were full of love, watching her son proudly. Anthony was looking at her with joy in his blues eyes, his admiration towards his mother was obvious.

A carriage came near the entrance of the mansion, Rosemary took her son's hand and they walked to the door to receive the first guest. Just as Anthony had felt when he woke up this morning, a tall, elegant and masculine figure descended from the carriage. The man could observe a pair of beautiful green eyes that were watching at him with love and devotion, while a second pair of blue eyes watched at him with joy and emotion.

\- _**Dad! Dad! It's so good to have you here! – **_The little boy released himself from his mother's hand and ran towards the man who was smiling at him pleased with their welcome. He opened his arms and received the boy in a strong and long hug. He spun him in the air until laughter was heard all around. He put him down, took his hand and said softly – _**You have grown up so much! You are becoming into a little gentleman already. Have you been good with your mother? Have you behaved appropriately? Have you made any mischievousness?**_

\- _**Of course dad! I'm already eight years old! And I don't like to see my mom sad, that's why I always try to behave.**_ – He said smiling, feeling proud of himself.

\- _**I'm glad to hear that! So it is time for me to give you your present. – **_He took a small wooden box out from his suitcase and gave it to the little boy. Then he walked towards his beloved wife and with a big smile he said – _**My love, I have missed you so much! –**_

_**\- And I have missed you too, Vincent! I'm happy to have you home! We have both needed your company! – **_She hugged him and they all together went inside the mansion.

\- _**Look,**__** mom**__**!**__** It's**__** a**__** boat**__**! **__**Just like dad's ship! – **_Said Anthony, holding a wooden boat in his hands. It was an exact scale copy of the Montgomery. _**(1)**_

_**\- Well honey. Let's leave dad so that he can relax and prepare himself to receive the guests. – **_That was how Vincent Brown was no longer the Captain but the husband and father of the family for the next few days.

Two hours later, another carriage arrived to the front door of the mansion, and this time Antony knew that it was his Great Aunt Elroy. He rushed to the entrance to receive her personally. As the carriage was approaching, Anthony's heart began to accelerate, he wasn't able to understand why. Once it stopped in front of him, he observed how Jeffrey, the butler, opened its door. To his surprise, a little beautiful girl appeared, she looked at him shyly with her deep gray eyes.

_**\- Who is she? I had never seen her before. Why is she with Great Aunt Elroy? – **_He wondered.

In that moment, Jeffrey helped the little girl to get off the carriage, a beautiful brown haired girl, with big and expressive gray eyes and a mischievous smile. Her hair was tied with a ribbon that matched the one she had in her waist. She was wearing a delicate sky blue dress with small details in a darker shade color at the edges. The girl waited for Great Aunt in order to follow her and to be introduced.

Meanwhile, she observed that blond haired boy, with big eyes, in a shade of blue as deep as the ocean. His look, intense and tender at the same time, a very interesting combination. His perfect nose and his lightly pink lips, all his features made him a very handsome young boy. He was already very tall, in spite of his age, he couldn't deny the essence of his family lines.

Anthony's eyes opened widely in astonishment and intrigue. The Lady realized it and she just smiled with tenderness and care towards the young boy, who was still standing in the same place. She was wearing an elegant and beautiful violet dress, with a few shades of black.

\- _**Anthony, **__**my **__**dear**__**! **__**Aren't you going to greet you Great Aunt? – **_She said with a cheerful reproach in her voice. - _** I have traveled from Chicago just to see you! –**_

\- _**Hello **__**Auntie**__**! **__**We were waiting for you. My dad has already arrived. – **_Said the boy cheerfully, while he hugged the old Lady by the waist.

\- _**Well, that's enough then. I'm glad to see you young little man. You don't celebrate your birthday every day. Let's get inside, and join your parents. I want to introduce someone to you. – **_She turned around to reach for the girl so she could come closer. Then she went into the mansion followed by two young children who looked at each other with curiosity.

\- _**Aunt Elroy, welcome! – **_Rosemary greeted her warmly.

\- _**Welcome, Madame Elroy! – **_Said Vincent in a polite manner while kissing her hand.

\- _**Dear Rosemary, Vincent, Anthony. I would like you to meet this little girl, who is my protégée from now on. - **_ She made a sign with her hand, indicating the girl to approach them.

\- _**Elaine, they are your Uncle Vincent and your Aunt Rosemary. This young boy here, is Anthony, your cousin. –**_

The little girl made a light bow and introduced herself. – _**Good morning! My name is Elaine Wellington Andley, but I'd like you to call me Lainie. –**_

When the girl raised her eyes to see them, a smile was drawn into her face. She looked at her Great Aunt, searching for her approval. When she saw her nodding, she turned towards a package next to a coffee table right beside the entrance door. She took it in her hands and walked until she was standing by Anthony's side.

\- _**I know it's your birthday. That's why I brought you this. I hope you like it. – **_Right then she gave him a present, wrapped in sky blue silk paper, tied with a navy blue ribbon. – _**Happy Birthday! - **_

The young boy felt a little shy and he gladly received the gift.

_**\- Can I open it now? - **_He asked looking for his parents' approval and getting a nod from everyone in the room. His immediate task was to discover what was inside. Once he removed the paper, he saw an oil painting of a beautiful white foal, behind it a hypnotizing view of Lake Michigan at sunset. He was completely astonished, and a contagious joy was shown in Lainie's face.

\- _**Do you like it? – **_She asked him.

\- _**Of course, it is beautiful. I'll hang it in my bedroom. – **_He answered smiling, while he continued contemplating the picture. He liked to paint and he was able to appreciate all the details drawn in that particular gift.

\- _**Well, I mean, do you like the foal? –**_ She asked again.

\- _**Certainly**__**, **__**it is very beautiful**__**. **__**It seems as if it was about to come out from the picture. It looks so real. – **_He said, although he didn't know exactly how to make an interpretation of that particular question. What draw his attention was the mischievous smile in her face when she asked him.

Once again, Lainie openly smiled at him and raising her chin she said – _**I knew it! I knew you would like it! But you will even like it better when you see it arrive. – **_And she winked him an eye.

What exactly did this little girl mean? There must be something else between the lines. He turned around to look at his Great Aunt, who couldn't keep her joy hidden. Finally, she said – _**Anthony, that foal is about to arrive to Lakewood. It is your birthday present.**_

_**\- **__**What**__**? **__**How**__**? **__**When? – **_Anthony's eyes opened widely and they showed surprise, joy and excitement all at once.

\- _**Why don't you go to the stables? Probably you can both see it before the rest of the guests start arriving. Anthony, take Lainie with you.**_

\- _**All right. Shall we, Lainie?**_

\- _**Yes. – **_She replied.

While they were walking towards the stables, they started talking about each other to know themselves better.

\- _**Lainie, do you live with Great Aunt Elroy?**_

_**\- Yes, it's been a while already. I believe it was March when we arrived.**_

_**\- Who else came with you? Have you come with your parents?**_

\- _**No. I came with my nanny, her name is Nina. There was also Jack, although I don't know where he is right now. Since we arrived he was sent to work somewhere else.**_

_**\- Where are you from?**_

_**-**__** I was born in Scotland**__**. **__**My parents are living there.**_

_**-**__** So far? Do you like to live in Chicago?**_

_**\- I don't know Chicago yet, I have only been in the Great Aunt's mansion. Is this place Lakewood?**_

_**\- It's not exactly a place. It is more like the name of this mansion. Well, you can say so. This is Lakewood Mansion. **_

\- _**It's a big house too.**_

_**\- Now that you mention it, it is. But it's not as big as Chicago's, where you live. Do you like to explore? Have you had enough time to discover every corner in it?**_

_**\- **__**No, I haven't seen it all. There are some areas where I am not supposed to be.**_

_**\- It must be the left wing, isn't it?**_

_**\- How do you know?**_

_**-**__** It's been a forbidden area for everyone. It's a mystery, maybe someday we can discover what it is. Well, here it is. These are the stables. Joseph is in charge of all the green areas and stables. Right now he takes care of my parents' horses. Beauty and Sapphire.**_

_**\- Let's hurry, I want to see them already.**_

Inside the stables, the hiss of two horses that were being groomed by a young man could be heard. He was 23 years old, he had red hair and light brown eyes. There were some freckles in his face but his features were handsome overall. His nature was friendly and most of the time he was willing to help. While he was gently brushing Beauty he spoke to it. Sapphire had already been brushed and it was quiet.

\- **Joseph!**

\- _**Master Anthony! Happy birthday!**_

\- _**Thank you**__**, Joseph. **__**Is there something for me?**_

\- _**Oh yes! It arrived about fifteen minutes ago. I left it outside, under the cherry tree so that it could rest for a while before I brought it into the stable. It is a magnificent foal. I think you will like it very much.**_

\- _**This is my cousin Elaine. Can you take us with it?**_

\- _**Nice to meet you Miss. Of course, please follow me. **_

The painting that Lainie had given him earlier, when they were inside the mansion, reflected the essence and did honor to the specimen in front of them. In general, the majesty of his bearing was undeniable. His fur was white with little gray details. The urge to touch and caress it increased and after receiving each of them a brush and a stool to reach it, they began the task of brushing it carefully.

\- _**How will you name it Anthony?**_

\- _**I'm not sure. It must be a name that represents its personality and beauty. Besides, I would like to know it better before I decide myself. I can imagine it will run as fast as the wind.**_

_**\- Great Aunt Elroy said it was a pure blood foal. And that it comes from the Arab countries.**_

_**\- Undoubtedly, it can't deny its good birth.**_

_**\- And it is undeniably beautiful.**_

_**\- Do you want to ride?**_

\- _**I can't do it myself. Besides I am not dressed properly. **_

_**\- I'll take you. And Joseph can join us. As this is the first time for us to ride it.**_

_**\- Is it safe? Don't you think Great Aunt will be upset?**_

_**\- She can't be. After all, she gave it to me, remember?**_

_**\- All right, but just a short ride. I don't want to upset her.**_

However, Joseph considered it inadequate to ride the foal, because even though it seemed calm, they should finish its training first. At his suggestion, they agreed to ride Beauty instead, his mother's mare. It was a specimen that definitely honored its name, besides it was absolutely tame and it enjoyed to be guided by its rider.

The morning passed by really fast and when they saw the guests were already arriving, they rushed back. Joseph left them near the kitchen's entrance at the back of the mansion. They had enough time to wash their faces and get ready to join the rest of the reception guests. Nina, who had also come, was waiting for Lainie in order to help her getting ready. As soon as they finished, she left her next to Anthony in the Great Hall.

Everything was ready, each person was in the correct place. Everything was perfect and the banquet to honor Anthony Brown Andley was only waiting for the order to be served.

The fabulous feast parade began. They served duck, beef, salads, and fruits of all kinds, assorted desserts and finally the chocolate cake, Anthony's favorite one.

They sang happy birthday and Anthony blew the candles representing the eight years he had just turned into. They gave him more gifts that were put at his right side and later were transferred to his bedroom so that he could open them once he was alone.

Once they finished eating, the children and the teenagers went out to play in the wide garden, while the adults remained inside the mansion.

As some introductions were still missing, Anthony took Lainie's right hand and they went to the garden together.

\- _**Come with me, I want you to meet my cousins**_. - When they were outside, Anthony was able to see them in the distance and after making some arm movements, he asked them to come closer.

\- _**Stear, Archie, I want you to meet someone, please come closer. **_-

-_** Hello Anthony, who is she? **_– Stear asked him, quite intrigued by the little girl who was standing next to Anthony.

\- _**Hello Anthony! **_– Archie greeted him, offering his right hand, showing his good manners.

\- _**This is Elaine Wellington Andley. She is living with Great Aunt Elroy now. -**_

-_** Nice to meet you, my name is Alistair Cornwell Andley, but you can call me Stear**_. – He made a bow. He was a black haired young boy. His face was gentle and serene. His expressive brown eyes were hidden behind a pair of glasses. – _**This is my brother. - **_ He said while pointing his right side.

\- _**I am Archibald Cornwell Andley, but you can call me Archie. – **_He introduced himself, kissing Lainie's hand. A light brown haired young boy with blue eyes.

\- _**Nice to meet you too, Stear, Archie. Just call me Lainie. **_– She made a bow herself finishing with the introduction.

\- _**So, if you live with Great Aunt Elroy and you are an Andley yourself, you are also our cousin. How do you feel living in Chicago? Don't you get bored? – **_Stear asked her.

\- _**Of course not. I actually don't have time for that. I have a lot of activities to do during the day. And by the time it is dark, I am already tired. - **_ Her answer was straight and honest, she thought about her multiple responsibilities.

\- _**So, you must know a plenty number of games, if you have such a busy day. – **_Archie said.

\- _**It's nothing like that! I am taking lessons. – **_She denied with her head and moving her right hand index finger.

\- _**It's typical about Great Aunt Elroy. She is already introducing you into her world of discipline and duties. - **_ Anthony exclaimed when he heard about the lessons. - _** But, don't worry. Today we will not talk about lessons. It is a day for having fun and play. What would you like to do first? – **_He invited them to join him.

\- _**What about some races? The first one to reach the main gate wins. – **_Said Stear.

\- _**That sounds interesting. We will give a few seconds to Archie and Lainie in advantage, because they are younger. – **_Anthony said.

\- _**Let's let Lainie to start first, because her dress won't let her run as fast as us. Besides it would be a pity if she gets dirty, it is a beautiful dress anyway.**_ – Archie said, observing the disadvantage that Lainie's dress meant.

\- _**Don't worry about it! You will find out that I can follow you. But don't take too long, I wouldn't like to be waiting alone for so long. – **_Suddenly she started running towards the gate. She could feel the freedom caressing her cheeks. It had been a while since the last time she felt so alive. She proved them that her dress was not an obstacle to run as fast as she could. Soon enough she felt their steps behind her and making an extra effort she managed to reach the gate first, followed by Stear, Anthony and Archie.

Recovering herself, without being able to stop laughing, she said – _**Do you**_ _**see? **__**I **__**told you! Ha, ha, ha!**_

_**\- **__**You are really fast! I didn't expect that! – **_Anthony exclaimed.

\- _**I used to play in wide open areas, back home, with my parents. Daddy liked to challenge me in races. Sometimes he let me win, but I know he did that on purpose. I loved to be outdoors and I already missed that feeling. - **_Her eyes filled with sadness for an instant, but she changed as she heard Stear say:

\- _**As you won the race, it's your turn to choose the next game. **_

\- _**Really Stear? What about hide and seek? –**_

\- _**That sounds interesting. But first, we need to choose an area to play. So that it becomes easier and we can have enough time to play something else.**_ – The boy wearing glasses had said.

\- _**Well, then let's play in the rose garden**_. - Archie suggested.

\- _**All right. Whose turn will it be the first to do the search? – **_Anthony asked them.

\- _**What if it's Archie, he was the last to reach the gate.**_ \- Lainie said.

\- _**Archie are you okay with that? **_\- Asked his brother and Anthony at the same time.

\- _**Yes, that's fair enough to me**_ -. He nodded smiling.

\- _**You have to count to ten and then go out to look for us**_. - Said Lainie.

\- _**Sure, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Ready or not, here I come!**_

Everyone had their turn to search and they found out that Lainie was an expert in the game of hide and seek, actually, she was more than resourceful and she found the strangest places. When they looked for her, they had to make an extra effort to find her. If it hadn't been for her contagious laugh that betrayed her once she got bored of waiting, it would have been harder to find her.

It didn't matter if the game was for boys, she would dare and try. It didn't matter if it required courage, she wasn't left far behind. So the hours passed by and when the sunset was already in the sky, they realized it was time to return to the mansion.

The guests left and only the closest family members remained. They stayed in Lakewood for the night. Great Aunt Elroy seemed to be pleased with the way Anthony, Stear and Archie got along with Lainie.

The young children were exhausted after playing all day long. So once they finished dinner, they all fell into a deep and restful sleep.

The next morning came and the moment of saying goodbye too. The Cornwell family was the first to withdraw. After them it was Great Aunt and Lainie's turn.

It had been a weekend full of fun, but the time to return to Chicago was inevitable. Nina had prepared the luggage that was already in the carriage where she was waiting for Lainie and Madame Andley.

\- _**Lainie, It has been a great pleasure to meet you. I hope we can see each other soon. Have a good trip and remember not to upset Great Aunt very often. - **_ He kissed her hand and led her outside.

\- _**Thank you, Anthony. I was really happy to share your birthday with you. And it was a great gift for me to meet you all. – **_

_**\- A gift? – **_Anthony asked her completely intrigued.

\- _**That's right. My birthday was just a few days ago, on the twenty sixth. There were no guests like in your party, it was just Great Aunt and me. That's why I consider it as my party too. Thank you very much for accepting me.**_

_**\- Why didn't you say so before? I would have had time to prepare a gift for you too. – **_

_**\- It wasn't necessary. The best gift you could have ever given to me, is your friendship. – **_When she said it, Great Aunt Elroy appeared at the front door, ready to get into the carriage. It meant they were about to leave to Chicago.

\- _**Well, Rosemary, please take care of yourself. You must keep me well informed. You already know that I will be in Chicago in case you need me. There are other situations I have to solve as soon as possible.-**_

_**\- I know. Could you please give this letter to Great Uncle William? I would have loved to see him. I believe he will be glad to receive it. – **_

_**\- All right. I will hand it to him. – **_Then she addressed to the butler and asked him. – _**Is everything ready? -**_

\- _**Yes, Madame. Everything is ready, besides Miss Nina is already waiting for you outside. – **_He answered politely.

\- _**Where is Elaine?**_

_**\- She is outside, waiting with Master Anthony. –**_

\- _**Very well. -**_

\- _**Lainie, the next time we meet, I will have a present for you. – **_Anthony said seriously._**-**_

\- _**See you soon Anthony! **_\- She approached her Aunt Rosemary and kissed her in her cheek. – _**See you soon Aunt Rosemary, Uncle Vincent. – **_After that, Jeffrey helped her to get into the carriage, where her Great Aunt was already waiting.

_**-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

(1) The Montgomery is Captain Vincent Brown's ship. It is according to my own story.

_**-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. See you next time.

_**-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

Please, leave a review. I would appreciate your comments.

_**-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_

My best regards to Ms Puddle. Thank you for your observations, they are really helpful.


	4. Chapter 4 The art of Communication

First of all, I must say that Candy Candy story belongs to Kyoko Mizuki and the images belong to Yumiko Igarashi. The anime series belong to Toei Animation.

Please, bear in mind that this story is developed in an alternate universe, where new characters will be encountered. The story eventually will take the time line of the manga and the anime, yet in this first period it will describe what happened before the young Andley boys met Candice White.

Created for your entertaining and pleasure. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

SweetCandyAndley

CHAPTER 4

THE ART OF COMMUNICATION

Their trip was calm and easy, although a little bit tiring for the little girl, who arrived completely rendered to Chicago. Once they settled and after a relaxing bath, Lainie was ready for dinner.

For this occasion, she was wearing a grey dress with green emerald details. The colors made the beauty of her skin outstand and contrasted with the depth of her eyes.

Even though only Great Aunt Elroy and Elaine were sharing the table, they both enjoyed their company. Elaine wondered, how was it possible that a woman who seemed to be so cold with everyone else, could be patient enough with her in order to have small girly childish conversations.

\- _**Did you have a good time at Lakewood? – **_The lady asked her.

\- _**I enjoyed it very much! It is a beautiful place, Great Aunt. It reminds me about my parents' home, back in Scotland. – **_She said.

\- _**What do you think about your Uncle Vincent and Aunt Rosemary? – **_The lady asked again.

\- _**I think they are very kind. – **_She said smiling.

-_** What else would you like to tell me? – **_The lady invited her to continue talking.

\- _**I liked Anthony very much. He was very kind to me. He showed me his parents' horses. Great Aunt, did you know that Beauty is a very tame mare? It is easy to ride it and it doesn't run too fast if you don't want to. Anthony promised me that he would teach me how to ride soon. **_

\- _**Really? And when do you think that might be possible? **_

\- _**Well, I was thinking that during some vacations. Unless there are no vacations, are there? **_-

\- _**Yes, there are. The next vacations are already programmed by the end of the year. They are normally during December. **_-

\- _**December? But it is still a long time left to be in December! – **_Lainie exclaimed completely disappointed.

\- _**Ha, ha, ha! **_– She would always say something like that. There wasn't any doubt, innocence is only a reflection of childhood. It had been a long time since the last time she had laughed out loud so eagerly. Loud laughter was not a Lady like manner. She was supposed to be more serious and contained. Yet the comments and expressions Lainie normally did, made it almost impossible. – _**And what about Alistair and Archibald? - **_

\- _**Oh, they are amazing! They were kind and considerate. I also enjoyed playing with them. They are funny and they accepted me during their games. **_

\- _**I'm glad to hear that. **_ –

\- _**Thank you so much, Great Aunt, for taking me with you to Anthony's birthday party! - **_

\- _**You are a member of our family, therefor, you must meet them all. - **_

\- _**Are there more family members I must meet? - **_

\- _**Oh yes! Many more, but for now, we will take our time. You will meet them eventually. - **_

Dinner was over and after finishing their pleasant conversation, Lainie was sent to her bedroom.

In Lainie's life, lessons became an essential part of her daily routine. The rules would gradually be established as an integral part of her life.

The days passed by without much difficulty, she got used to her lessons again and started enjoying them. As she was the only student, all the tutor's attention was focused on her. She could improve at her own rhythm. Her ability to observe and question was surprising. She absorbed all the information given to her and she adopted whatever adapted better to her own personality.

She had noticed that her Great Aunt usually spent a lot of time in the library, behind the finely carved wooden desk, talking to many people. Everyone listened to her attentively and they would always do what she had suggested. She finally understood what her Great Aunt had once said to her when she arrived to the Mansion. "_**Everyone has their own duties and obligations**_ _**according to their age, as well as appropriate breaks during which they can do whatever they want. But in order to enjoy a break you have to accomplish your tasks first." **_Those words echoed in her memory and her Great Aunt was setting the perfect example to her, you should always comply with what you say.

There was a man, younger than most of them. He was approximately twenty five years old, he was always wearing a black suit. He usually spoke leisurely making his voice warm. And although he was very serious, Lainie was curious about him. His eyes were black, deep and particularly sad. His short black hair was always perfectly cut and his mustache gave him a unique personality. According to what Lainie knew, that man's name was George. He accompanied her Great Aunt during her meetings. It was said, that he was Great Uncle William's spokesman. Great Uncle William was in fact the most important man of the Clan. Sometimes George would join them for dinner, and sometimes he would leave just as a lightning.

Normally, the last Friday of each month, Lainie would receive a letter from her parents. The news she read rejoiced and cheered her up.

_Dear Lainie,_

_Our beautiful daughter, your mother and I want to tell you how much we miss you darling. Since you left, every day we think about you. We know you're working hard in your lessons and you've made Great Aunt Elroy happy. _

_We are very proud of you, our little girl. We hope we can have you back in our arms soon and fill you with our love and affection._

_For now, my job keeps me from traveling, so you must continue to live with Great Aunt Elroy._

_Keep being a good girl and behave properly. Please remember that you are our greatest treasure._

_With all our love for you, _

_Your loving parents,_

_Kendrick and Lula._

Since she had learned how to write, she took every opportunity to tell her parents and Anthony about the things she had learned, whatever she liked and disliked, her joys and sorrows.

_**Dear Anthony, **_

_**How are you? This is the first letter I write and send to you.**_

_**The other night there was a great storm. In the morning when I was walking through the garden, I found a nest of sparrows. It was laying on the grass near the tree from where it fell down. There were three eggs inside it, but they were broken. I was really sad because now the sparrows will no longer come out from them.**_

_**I'm learning a lot of numbers and my tutor, Mr. Sawyer has explained to me the meaning of "addition and subtraction". I am very happy when I don't make mistakes.**_

_**My favorite lesson is music, because I feel that I can freely express my emotions. Great aunt Elroy seemed to be pleased to hear me playing the flute, which is my favorite instrument.**_

_**My favorite tutor is Ms. Miller. She suggested me to practice my handwriting by sending letters. It is also exciting because I can tell you so many things.**_

_**I hope you write to me soon,**_

_**Your cousin,**_

_**Elaine Wellington Andley.**_

That was how the communication between both children started and became regular. Soon the letters were sent and delivered once every two weeks. The trust between them was built and they shared everything.

Elaine was resting, as she always did, on one of the benches near the fountain. It was becoming her habit in the afternoons. Nina knew she would find her there, so she went to deliver a letter.

\- _**Miss Lainie, I have a surprise for you**_ -. She said with a playful tone in her voice.

\- _**Hello Nina. What is**_ _**it?**_ \- Curiosity began filling her chest.

\- _**Is there anything you're waiting for?**_ -

\- _**Like what?-**_

\- _**Well, I think there are some news about a special someone you want to hear from**_...

\- _**Mmh... ... It's a letter! Whose is it from? Nina will you tell me? I can't wait! –**_

\- _**Yes, it's a letter. Here you are! –**_

\- _**Thank you! I want to read immediately! – **_When she opened it, her eyes rejoiced with its content.

Dear Lainie,

How are you? Right now everything is quiet in Lakewood. Please don't you think that I have forgotten about the promise I made. I got it almost ready.

You know what? I have been practicing riding my horse very often. I already decided the name I will use to call it. But it will still remain a secret that I will reveal to you the next time we meet.

Last Saturday, mom promised me that she will ride with me. I believe it is because she wants to verify how much I have actually improved. It will smooth her worries when I ride in the mornings. Anyway she won't let me go by myself, so Joseph always rides with me. I enjoy his company though, he knows the whole property very well.

When you come back again, I will take you to a place I love.

Say hello to Great Aunt Elroy from me.

Sincerely,

Anthony Brown Andley.

Joy was all around whenever Lainie was near. All her world began to spin correctly. She was still missing her parents, but while she was receiving their letters, she understood that they had not forgotten about her. She hoped her father would finish all his work soon, so that he and her mother could join her in America.

October ended too fast, Lainie's improvements began to show in her behavior, her movements, her words and the way she related to others.

She was kind with all the employees, she won their hearts and their loyalty. Little she knew that she would need them in the future. Regarding Great Aunt Elroy, their relationship got closer every day. The Lady found enough time to spare with her during the conversations they held after Tea time and during meals.

_**Dear Anthony,**_

_**I was very happy to know that you are practicing so much. I am curious about the name of your foal. **_

_**I would like to visit you soon, but Great Aunt told me that I could only do that during Winter Holidays. And guess what? My next vacation will be in December. Although I don't know how I will hold until then!**_

_**Tell me more about what you do, and the things you like the most.**_

_**Say hello to Uncle Vincent and Aunt Rosemary, please!**_

_**With all my affection,**_

_**Elaine W. Andley**_

The answer didn't take too long to arrive. As soon as she had a break, she hastily read the letter.

Dear Lainie,

It is a shame that both of us have to wait until December.

At least, we are free to write as often as we would like. So, let's be patient!

You know, there are just a few things that I truly love to do. First, I love sharing my time with my mother. She is very delicate in her health, however, she is strong enough when she is committed to something or someone. She loves the roses, and she takes care of them every day in the garden. In order to spend more time with her, I have interested in the roses myself. They are time-consuming but they reward us with their beauty and fragrance when they bloom.

Second, painting is another of my favorite hobbies. I love to capture the beauty of nature and everything around me on canvas. It is my way to keep a memory of the things I find interesting so that I can recall them in time.

As I have already mentioned it before, I also love horse riding. That's why I am practicing so much.

Now, tell me more about yourself, what do you like the most?

Give my greetings to Great Aunt Elroy.

With my affection,

Anthony Brown Andley

Elaine couldn't help but to write another letter herself.

_**Dear Anthony,**_

_**How are you?**_

_**I will tell you more about myself. I love nature! Everything in it! Nature offers us all so that we can see the beauty of life. I feel happy whenever I am outdoors, feeling how the wind caresses my face, the fragrance and freshness, filling my lungs. The sound of birds singing cheers my ears. It is as if Mother Nature prepares a concert especially for me every morning.**_

_**I love music as well. My favorite instrument is the flute. Mr. Becket, my music tutor, has told me that if I work hard enough, I could be part of an orchestra or a philharmonic someday. Although I am not sure that Great Aunt Elroy will see it as a good idea. **_

_**I really like fruit desserts, but above all of them, my favorite one is vanilla custard. I love the smooth texture it has and how it dissolves in my mouth, filling all my senses with its delicate flavor.**_

_**And what about you? Do you like desserts? Which one is your favorite?**_

_**Greetings to everyone, **_

_**With all my affection, **_

_**Elaine W. Andley**_

Once more, it didn't take that long to find the time she needed to read her cousin's reply from Lakewood.

Dear Lainie,

We are fine. My mom sends her regards to you. She hopes she can see you soon too.

Wow! I didn't know you were so intense! For a girl of your age, I think you have a really passionate nature. Good for you!

Well, I like desserts too. But actually my favorite candy are the chocolate liquor ones. My dad has brought different kind of chocolates from all his travels. I have found that I prefer by far the French chocolate, because although it is sweet, I don't cloy very fast. I can only eat two chocolates each time. When I grow older I will be able to eat a larger portion.

Maybe, if you agree with it, next time you come to visit us, you can delight us with a flute concert. I would love to hear you. Perhaps I can join you and play the last piece I have been practicing with my bagpipe. It is an old melody that has represented us for generations. In my opinion, it is very complex, because it conveys different emotions. As an admirer of beauty as you are, I believe you will understand what I mean when you listen to it. Did you know that all men of our Clan should play the bagpipe?

I received a letter from Stear and Archie, they are enjoying their trip very much. This time they had to travel to Asia. They are meeting new people, and they are getting to know another culture different to ours. They are planning to come and visit us during Winter Holidays as well. I hope we can all meet together.

Usually, Great Aunt Elroy travels to London by New Year. If she does, will you go with her? Probably you would like to spend Christmas with us in Lakewood, what do you think? If so, I would like you to come soon.

Until next time,

With affection,

Anthony Brown Andley.

After reading the letter, Lainie was wondering about her Great Aunt's plans. She hadn't talked about it neither mentioned any travel she would be organizing soon. Maybe she would have to bring it out during their conversation at dinner or breakfast. After all she was confident enough now to talk about anything.

\- _**Great Aunt?**_ -

\- _**What is it, Lainie?**_ -

\- _**Anthony told me that you usually go to London for the New Year celebration. Is that true? **_-__

\- _**That's right. Is there something bothering you? **_-

\- _**Well, it's just that I was… I was wondering if this year you are going to London, and what about me? **_

\- _**For now, my trip to London has been postponed. I have some business to attend to here in Chicago. - **_

\- _**So, can we go to Lakewood and spend the holidays with Anthony? **_-

\- _**Would you like to do that? - **_

\- _**Yes! Besides, Stear and Archie are coming too! - **_

\- _**You are very well informed, I can see that. - **_

\- _**It's just that Anthony and I write to each other very often. - **_

-_** I am glad to hear that! I will see that everything is arranged for you to go and spend Christmas over there. I am afraid I won't be able to join you, but we'll see each other when you get back. - **_

\- _**Oh! Thank you so much, Great Aunt! I will write to Anthony soon, he will certainly be glad to know that I am going to celebrate Christmas in Lakewood. - **_

\- _**There's just one thing I want you to promise to me before you go and get your hopes up. - **_

\- _**What is it? **_-

\- _**You must behave properly at all times. Try not to bother your Aunt Rosemary too much. She has to rest and avoid fatigues. Do not prank and please, act like an Andley. - **_

\- _**Of course, Great Aunt. You don't have to worry about anything. I will do my best to help too. – **_

\- _**That's the attitude I expected from you. **_ –

Once Lainie was alone in her bedroom, she started writing her reply letter to Anthony, informing him about their Great Aunt's decision. She began to plan her happy holidays.

_**Dear Anthony,**_

_**I am really happy right now. I talked to Great Aunt Elroy already, and you are not going to believe me. She authorized me to spend my holidays in Lakewood!**_

_**I accept your invitation. Great Aunt will prepare everything, so I will be arriving as soon as possible.**_

_**Do you think I can invite my parents too? Could you ask your parents about it? I still don't know if they will come, but if they do, I would like them to go to Lakewood. I am sure that my mom will love the roses as well. **_

_**I hadn't told you before, but my mom also likes flowers. Her favorite ones are jasmines. I brought some buds from her garden with me and Great Aunt allowed me to plant them in her greenhouse. The fragrance they release has flooded the atmosphere delightfully. If you want, I can bring some buds for you too.**_

_**I'll see you soon, **_

_**With all my affection,**_

_**Elaine W. Andley**_

Anthony's letter arrived earlier than usual, it seemed that he was just as excited as her.

Dear Lainie,

Of course you can invite your parents. I have talked to my parents and they agree with that. So there's no problem at all. It will be nice to meet them too. If you look like them, then I am pretty sure they are very good people.

Stear and Archie will arrive by the end of the first week of December. Aunt Janice is traveling with them. Uncle Walter won't be able to come because he has a lot of work.

I look forward to the holidays to arrive.

Say thank you to Great Aunt Elroy from me.

With affection.

Anthony Brown Andley

Thus, the long-awaited holidays came, and so did another letter.

_Dear Lainie,_

_Our beautiful little girl. Your mother and I are finishing the arrangements for our trip to Chicago. _

_We will be able to see you soon. We can't wait any longer to have you in our arms, to give you all the love we have been saving just for you._

_Your mother has insisted on spending a few days with you, even though I hadn't finished my work. So, it is possible that we may celebrate Christmas or New Year's Eve together._

_We shall arrive when you expect us the least, so behave yourself…_

_We know that you're still working hard and making great efforts. You have been brave enough to overcome the distance between us. Please remember that you are and you have always been the most important person in our lives. Our love for you is as big as the sky. You can't be sure of where it starts or where it ends._

_We are very proud of you! _

_We will see you son._

_Your loving parents,_

_Kendrick and Lula L._

Many emotions filled her, it was such a great news, and she couldn't help but dance cheerfully around the fountain. She laughed and hummed. From the window of the Great Hall, a lady was watching at her affectionately, observing all the excitement that Lainie caused. She had also received the information regarding the girl's parents arrival. Even though her heart was wrapped in an emotional and feelings struggle.

On one side, she knew that this moment would come sooner or later. The girl's parents had the right to take her back, if they chose to do that. She had seen how sometimes Lainie had moments by herself, contemplating the horizon, immersed in her own melancholy. Of course she was expected to miss her parents. What child doesn't?

However, that little girl, without being aware, had unwillingly cast to the bottom of her heart. With her company she had provided her tenderness and innocence. As much as she had tried to keep a distance, she had to admit it wasn't possible. She was only a woman, and she wasn't made of wood. (Even if there were some people who thought she was!) Her feelings had changed towards that little girl, she already loved her.

At least, she had her conscience clean. She had done what she was requested to do, she did everything in her power to offer a home to the little girl while things were tough. If Lainie had to return to her parents, so be it! The bond between them wouldn't break easily. It had grown harder throughout the time they spent together. Elroy Andley would keep an eye on her, even in the distance... After all, it wasn't the first time she would do something like that.

Winter was in its full swing and Christmas was standing by. Everything was ready to spend some days at Lakewood and Lainie was thrilled to see her cousins again. This time, Great Aunt Elroy wasn't accompanying her, as she had said before, there were many businesses she had to take care of in Chicago. Nevertheless, she had kept her word and consented to send Lainie with the Brown for the holidays. Just in case the girl's parent arrived, she would send them to Lakewood as well. Due to the distances, a letter wouldn't arrive on time to let them know about the trip.

It was the morning of December fifteen, nineteen hundred and three, and even though it was cold Lainie had woken up early. By the time Nina had entered her bedroom, she was already dressed up and waiting for her hair to be combed. She wanted a high pony tail.

\- **Well, well! I can see that you are really excited about going to Lakewood. – **The nanny said in a cheerful tone.

\- _**Yes! I will see Anthony, Stear and Archie. Besides, dad and mom will arrive too. I will see them after all this time! **_-

\- _**Lainie. Darling, you know that is only a possibility. Do you understand what does it mean? - **_

\- _**Yes. That I will see dad and mom! **_ -

\- _**No, honey. – **_Nina took a deep breath before she continued to say - _**It means that you may see them but you may not. It is better if you don't have your hopes up. - **_

\- _**No! I know that I will see them! Besides I have behaved properly all the time. I have done whatever they asked me to do. I have been obedient. I have been an elegant little Lady just as Great Aunt Elroy wants me to be. So, I think I will see my dad and my mom. **_ – Her face began to turn red and some tears welled in her beautiful gray eyes. – _**You don't understand me Nina, I want to see them, and I miss them so much. I need them. They promised me that they would arrive by Christmas or New Year's Eve in their last letter. **_– She was looking for the letter in her drawer, the one she had received a week ago. Once she found it she handed it to her nanny so that she could read it.

\- _**Oh, my pretty girl! - **_She denied with her head and she approached the girl while bending herself until they were at the same height. – _**It isn't necessary for me to read it. Don't be sad. I just want you to be happy. If your parents promised you to be here soon, so it will be. **_– She caressed her cheek while she said. – _**Now, change that face and let's hurry up! Everything is ready and I don't think you would want to make your Great Aunt to wait for you. You know how much she dislikes to wait. **__**-**_

\- _**Yes! -**_

After breakfast, Madame Elroy was giving the last instructions to Lainie, before she boarded the carriage that would take her to Lakewood Mansion.

\- _**Elaine, remember to behave properly! You are an Andley, and I hope you act as an elegant little Lady. **_– The older Lady said, while she caressed the little one's crown in her head.

\- _**Nina, take care of her and don't let her upset Rosemary. She should rest and not to be concerned about any pranks or mischiefs. She will be your responsibility from now on, until you come back after New Year's Eve. **_

\- _**As you wish Madame Elroy. I will take care of her. **_– Said the nanny.

Without expecting for it, Lainie approached the Lady and pulling her hand so she would bend down, she kissed her cheek and said. – _**I'll see you son Great Aunt, I will miss you. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! **_– Then, she got in the carriage, followed by her loyal nanny.

\- _**I'll miss you too, Lainie!**_ – She said to herself, giving the instruction to the coach man to leave.

\- _**In no time that little girl has filled this house of joy! **_– A manly voice was heard behind the Lady.

\- _**That's right George, that's right! And changing the subject. How is William? **_–

\- _**He is fine, Madame. According to the schedule, he will arrive on December twentieth, at ten o'clock in the morning. **_

\- _**Will you pick him up?**_ –

\- _**I will, Madame.**_-

\- _**All right then…**_

Thank you all for reading!

I would like to hear from you too! I hope you leave a review on this chapter.

Greetings to _**Ms. Puddle**_. Hope you enjoyed this one my friend!


	5. Chapter 5 Holidays

Hello everyone!

First of all, I am deeply sorry for abandoning this version of the story. I will be updating once a month or more if I can. This is the English version of my story "Valor, Honor y Lealtad", which has been written once a month too, and is still in process.

It is important to mention that this is developed in an **alternate universe**, where some variations will take place. During this period of time, we will learn about the lives of the Andley Clan long before they met Candice White.

As I already explained in the summary, there is a new character, who will provide protection eventually.

I hope you enjoy reading, as much as I enjoy writing.

SweetCandyAndley

_**CHAPTER 5**_

_**Holidays.**_

It was shortly after noon and three young boys were waiting at the main door of the Lakewood Mansion. The long awaited carriage was just crossing through the gate. Although it had snowed the day before and the whole landscape was covered with snow, the heat of the emotions that filled them was greater than the cold air they could feel around them. They knew exactly who was coming in that carriage and although it had been almost three months since the last time they met, it was as if time and distance had no meaning.

Once the carriage stopped in front of them, the smiles on their faces reflected the true affection that was born among them.

Anthony immediately approached the carriage door to help his little guest to get off. - _**Lainie, it's good to have you here! We have been waiting for you for quite a while now.**_-

\- _**Thank you, Anthony!**_ _**Actually, it took us too long to arrive this time. We had to stop several times so that Peter could remove some snow from the road. And now I'm starving!**_ \- She had openly expressed herself. As there were no other adults among them who might be offended by her honesty, except for Nina, of course.

\- _**Lainie! **_\- Nina challenged her. - _**That's not the proper behavior for a young lady! **_\- She said at the same time as she winked her an eye.

\- _**Ha, ha, ha! **_\- The boys laughed when they saw Lainie pouting after listening to her nanny.

\- _**I'm sorry! **_-__She sincerely apologized herself.

\- _**Welcome Lainie! **_\- Stear said to her.

\- _**Yes, welcome! **_\- Archie agreed.

\- _**Let's get inside. Once you have eaten something, we'll go to see Mom and Dad. **_\- Anthony said cheerfully.

\- _**I think it would be better to greet them first, because once I eat something, I would like to go to the garden.**_ _**I need to feel the fresh air.**_ _**While I am not under Great Aunt Elroy's supervision I can do the things that I really crave to do. **_-__Lainie expressed herself.

\- _**Oh!**_ _**And what kind of things would those be? **_\- Anthony asked her.

\- _**Well, exploring would be one of them. **_-

-_** Exploring? I think these days are not particularly appropriate to do that. Not to mention that almost everything is covered with snow and you won't be able to spot any big differences. **_\- Stear said to Lainie.

\- _**Well, what about making some snowmen?**_ _**Dad and Mom used to make one with me before Christmas or after a heavy snowfall.**_ _**We used to have so much fun and whoever made the biggest snowman would win a prize. **_\- Lainie shared with them.

\- _**In that case I think we can find something to do. **_\- Archie assured her.

\- _**So that's the plan today! **_\- Lainie exclaimed enthusiastically.

The three young boys greeted Nina and guided them to the room that had been assigned to Lainie the first time she had visited Lakewood. Once they were appropriately settled, they went to the Tea Room, where Vincent and Rosemary were already expecting them.

\- _**Welcome Lainie! **_\- Rosemary greeted her cheerfully.

\- _**Thank you so much! Aunt Rosemary.**_ _**I brought you a gift. **_\- Lainie handed her a box containing some vanilla cookies with walnut bites. - _**These are my favorite, I hope you enjoy them too!**_ -

\- _**We'll eat them later, during teatime.**_ \- Rosemary smiled.

\- _**Hello Uncle Vincent! **_\- She greeted him cordially.

\- _**Hello, Lainie.**_ _**Welcome! **_\- Captain Brown cordially greeted her back.

\- _**Hello, Lainie! I'm your Aunt Janice.**_ _**I am Stear and Archie's mother! **_\- A beautiful lady with long curled brown hair and sweet brown eyes, kindly introduced herself. - _**I've heard so many wonderful things about you.**_ -

\- _**Really? **_\- Lainie watched her in surprise. - _**I'm sorry! **_\- She said while she slightly bowed to introduce herself. - _**My name is Elaine Wellington Andley, it is my pleasure to meet you!**_ -__

\- _**You're so lovely! **_\- Janice said to her. - _**Come closer. I want to hug you! **_\- She said while she opened her arms to welcome her.

\- _**Thank you! **_\- Lainie said while she was blushing.

\- _**Ha, ha, ha! **_\- Everyone in the room laughed wholeheartedly.

\- _**Anthony told us that you're hungry.**_ _**Go ahead and get a sandwich.**_ _**Enjoy the rest of the day! **_\- Were Rosemary's words.

\- _**Thank you!**_ \- Said Lainie.

After eating some light refreshments, they went out to the garden, and started building their snowmen. Lainie had told them that in addition to snow, they should be wearing a different item, which could provide a specific identity to each piece. It would make a difference among each other and everyone could add as many items as they would like.

When everyone had found enough items for their snowman, they began to work. Although Lainie was the smallest of the group, she was not left far behind. Archie had chosen a top-hat and a pipe for his snowman. Stear had chosen a scarf and a pair of gloves. Anthony had chosen a carrot, some branches and a wool vest. Lainie had chosen a dress and a headband.

When they finished, they were surprised to see how cute their snowmen looked alike. They invited the adults so that they could choose the winner. Rosemary, Janice and Vincent were pleased to see how well the boys got along with Lainie and then they decided to declare it a draw. Well, they could not choose one among the four snowmen!

It was already time for dinner and everyone rushed in, in order to get ready and share their meal in the warmth of their family.

0=0=0=0=0

Anthony had not forgotten the promise he made to Lainie a few months ago. He had enough time to prepare her a surprise, he had longed for this occasion. He had convinced his parents about it and when he contacted his cousins Stear and Archie, he had told them that Lainie's birthday had been just a few days before his and as none of them knew about it, they had not properly celebrated it with her. So, to prepare that special occasion, they had requested help from Nina.

When the four of them reached the stables they were joyous. Lainie wanted to see how much the foal given to Anthony on his birthday had grown. So she was absolutely excited to see it.

\- _**Lainie, do you remember that I told you I was going to reveal the name I had chosen for it? **_-

-_** Yes I do. You mentioned that to me in your first letter. **_-

\- _** Well I've decided to call it Thunder.**_ -

-_** Thunder?**_ _**Is there any particular reason that brought his name to it?**_ -

\- _**Yes there is. I think the name fits it very well, because whenever I ride on it, I can almost feel like flying on the wind.**_ -

\- _**I see! **_\- Lainie said while he caressed the horse. - _**Hello Thunder!**_ \- She was looking at them from a safe distance. The truth was that she felt overwhelmed by the animal's majesty, it had grown considerably.

\- _**But there is someone else I want you to meet.**_ _**Come closer.**_ _**Don't be afraid.**_ \- Anthony suggested.

\- _**I'm not!**_ _**It's just that it's huge!**_ _**And what if it doesn't remember me?**_ -

\- _**Don't worry, it won't harm you.**_ _**But as I said, there is someone else I want you to meet.**_ -

\- _**Alright!**_ \- She slowly approached them and she gave her hand to Anthony.

\- _**Do y**__**ou remember that a while ago I promised you a gift? **_\- He asked her.

\- _**I do.**_ \- She said with surprise and curiosity in her voice.

\- _**Well, here it is!**_ \- He addressed Thunder's opposite block.

When she looked inside, she saw a small mare, an exact replica of Thunder. It was also white and it had some gray lights that shone in silvery shades.

\- _**Oh, it's beautiful!**_ _**Is it really for me?**_ _**It must be a joke, isn't it?**_ \- She turned around to see the three young boys watching her happily. - _**But I'm afraid I can't accept it, Anthony!**_ \- She finally said while she bowed her face. - _**Great Aunt will be very angry if I take her with me.**_ _**I don't think she will allow me to have it in my bedroom.**_ -

\- _**Ha, ha, ha!**_ \- They all simultaneously laughed. And watching the astonished gaze of the girl, Anthony could only say - _**I don't either think she would! **_-

\- _**You see! That's why I can't accept it!**_ -

\- _**Well, I have to disagree. I believe you can.**_ _**There's only one thing left to do. It will stay here in Lakewood and so every time you come you can go riding with me.**_ -

\- _**Really, Anthony?**_ _**Will you take care of it for me?**_ -

\- _**Even if I don't take care of it all the time, **__**I can make sure it will be taken care of, just like Thunder.**_ _**Now, all you have to do is name it.**_ _**What would it be?**_ \- Anthony asked her.

\- _**I don't know... It's so beautiful... I think it will be... Moonlight. It is as white as the moon and it shines by itself.**_ -

\- _**I agree. It's a beautiful name, Moonlight.**_ _**But it is also a bit like you, Lainie, don't you think?**_ -

\- _**I hadn't thought about it, but I think you're right! Now, you won't forget about me! **_\- She approached him and kissed him on the cheek as she hugged him hard.

\- _**I would never forget about you! **_\- He smiled at her innocently.

\- _**Hey, I think it's time to move on to phase two. **_\- Stear exclaimed. He was eager to see Lainie's reaction.

\- _**Right, so we won't feel excluded.**_ \- Archie said. He was already on his way to the back of the stables. - _**Come on, Lainie! It's over here!**_ \- He offered her his hand and waited for her, showing her which way to go.

Once they were all outside, they found a small wooden deck. In the middle of it there was a round table elegantly decorated with a huge vase containing some of the few remaining roses and four plates covered with silver tops.

Lainie widely opened her eyes again and she was looking surprised at the three young boys who were watching her. - _**What is this?**_ \- She asked them.

\- _**It's a surprise party for you.**_ _**To celebrate your birthday, albeit late.**_ _**We didn't know about it then, but now that we have met again, we thought it would be good way to honor you. **_\- Stear explained.

\- _**And just as the tradition rules in every party, we also have gifts for you! **_\- Archie exclaimed while he took out two more boxes under the table. He handed one to Stear and he kept the other.

\- _**Lainie, Happy Birthday! **_\- Stear said, holding out the box to her and hugging her. - _**I h**__**ope you like it, come on and open it!**_ \- He encouraged her a little bit impatiently, for he wanted to see her reaction.

\- _**Thank you so much, Stear! **_\- Lainie said, and with uncontrolled emotions, she broke the paper wrapped around the box. When she opened it she found a porcelain doll that looked like her. The resemblance was astonishing! Huge gray eyes, a small nose and thin lips. The brown straight hair was tied in a sleek ponytail. It wore a light blue dress similar to the one Lainie wore the last time they met. The shoes, the hat and the umbrella were a match! - _**It's beautiful, Stear, thank you very much!**_ \- No one expected her to throw herself into his arms and kissed him on the cheek, making Stear blush.

\- _**Hey, beautiful girl! You are still missing my gift.**_ _**Here you go.**_ _**Open it too! **_\- Archie told her. He was getting really impatient for being left behind. He was the last one to receive his little cousin's attention.

\- _**Of course, Archie! Let's see. **_\- She disposed of the wrapping paper in a similar way. Then she opened the box and found three additional outfits in different colors, lavender, green and pink, all of them with matching shoes, hats and umbrellas. She glanced at Archie, who was ready with his arms outstretched to receive her. Lainie couldn't hold on and she run to him kissing his cheek. - _**They are beautiful, thank you Archie! **_\- She was absolutely overwhelmed.

\- _**Now, this little lady **__**can also accompany you to parties. It will be appropriately dressed up and look as stylish as you are.**_ -

Tears began to well up in her beautiful gray eyes, soon she was crying uncontrollably. The boys were surprised because the last thing they expected was to make her mourn.

\- _**But, what's wrong?**_ _**Aren't you happy?**_ _**Why are you crying?**_ \- Anthony came closer to hug her and wipe her tears away from her cheeks.

\- _**I'm just too happy. So happy that I can't hold my feelings inside myself. I can't help it! Every single thing you have done for me is so beautiful! Thank you!**_ _**Thank you very much!**_ -

\- _**And it's not over yet. We still have another surprise.**_ \- Stear said.

\- _**Let us sit down to the table, you will also like this! **_\- Archie said, pulling the chair where Lainie should sit down.

\- _**W**__**hat is it?**_ \- She was still hiccupping when she asked. She sat down where she had been told.

\- _**We won't show you anything **__**until you stop crying. **_ \- Anthony said very seriously.

Lainie tried to control herself and after a few minutes she succeeded.

\- _**All right. Now we'll count to three and then we can uncover the dishes at the same time. Are you ready?**_ _**One…, two…, three!**_ _**-**_ Anthony suggested and counted out loud.

Whatever she discovered left her without words. She automatically recovered her smile and after a few seconds Lainie finally exclaimed - V_**anilla custard!**_ _**Mmh**__**, it is delicious! And it has walnut chips on top!**_ _**I love it! **__\- _

When they finished eating their dessert, it was almost time to go back to the mansion. As soon as they arrived to the manor's front door, Samuel and Nina were already waiting for them.

\- _**Young masters, please hurry up! Dinner is about to be served!**_ \- Jeffrey told them as they came inside. He was always very serious and took to heart his responsibilities in the mansion.

\- _**Come on, Miss Lainie, I have to make you look pretty!**_ \- Nina said, as she offered her hand to Lainie so she would hurry up.

Everyone went to their bedroom in order to get ready and be punctual in the Dining Room.

When Lainie and Nina were alone in the bedroom, the girl couldn't control herself and she told her beloved nanny everything. She showed her the beautiful doll that Stear had given to her and the costumes that Archie had made for her. She also told her nanny about the mare Anthony gave her as a birthday present and that she had named it Moonlight. She also said that it looked like Anthony's steed whose name was Thunder. She was extremely happy and couldn't stop talking while she was being tidied.

\- _**Now you are ready and you look very pretty. Please, hurry up! The day is not over yet and probably the boys are already waiting for you! **_-__

At that moment, someone knocked on the door.

\- _**Come in!**_ \- Nina allowed them in.

At that time, the three boys were in the doorway waiting for Lainie.

\- _**Come on, let's go! **_ \- They said at the same time.

\- _**Alright, let's do it!**_ \- Replied the girl.

Upon entering the room, they met Anthony's parents and Aunt Janice, who were already waiting. Everyone seated correctly. Captain Brown was sitting at the head, Aunt Rosemary was sitting at his right side. Aunt Janice was on his left side. Anthony was next to his mother. Lainie was sitting by his side. Stear and Archie were sitting next to their mother.

Dinner went smoothly and after it ended, the youngsters were sent to their rooms to rest. After all, it had been a day full of surprises and emotions, they were all completely exhausted.

Before falling asleep, Lainie thought about her parents and how happy they would be when they realized how she was truly loved by her cousins. They would surely like her new mare as much as she did and her mother would certainly appreciate the doll she just received as a gift. After a little while the girl fell asleep and she was lost in a dream full of love and warmth.

A few days passed by, among games, adventures and laughter until Christmas Eve. Everyone gathered in front of the huge and perfectly decorated Christmas tree. It was an amazing display of firelight flashes that shone against each glass ornament. All the guests were embraced by the family love that surrounded them after singing some carols and playing different musical instruments. Although there were some guests who seldom came during this celebration, some were friends of the Browns, everyone seemed happy to attend this time.

Once dinner was over, some gifts were given to the guests and after the midnight toast, the youngsters were sent to bed. Little they knew about the events they would have to face soon. And about the bitter surprises that awaited them.

Early next morning, a carriage was ready to begin the journey to Lakewood, and a taciturn lady got in. Her face showed traces of a sleepless night, the dark circles around her eyes revealed her fatigue. For several nights, she had been thinking about the most subtle way to deliver such sad news, mainly because the person who had to receive them, would probably not understand the full scope of the situation.

During the time the little girl had been living under her tutelage, she had already won a place in her heart. She was a very cheerful child and she was always willing to oblige. She was also determined to achieve the objectives imposed on her while she was still a mischievous and unpredictable girl. She just loved her, it was as simple as that. It was exactly as Lord Kendrick predicted. Lainie had already won her heart. Besides, she was indebted to her parents. On behalf of the Andley Clan and their honor, she promised to take care of the child for the rest of her life. She owed her that much! However, it didn't make the task that laid ahead any less difficult.

Finally, it was soon after noon, when she arrived to Lakewood. She was welcomed by Jeffrey, who immediately guided her to the Tea Room, where Rosemary and Janice were reading a book. It was certainly a surprise to see the elegant lady arriving, since according to the plans they had made, she would spend the holidays in Chicago.

Something must have certainly happened to make the lady changed her mind so suddenly.

\- _**Aunt Elroy, did something happen?**_ _**Is Great Uncle William all right? -**_ Rosemary inquired in surprise.

\- _**Of course, he is! I'm actually here because of Elaine. **_\- A certain uneasiness could be detected in her voice.

\- _**Auntie, but if we have just celebrated Christmas Eve! Do you already miss her that much? -**_ Janice said teasingly.

\- _**It's not about that -**_ She exclaimed seriously. - _**Rose, Janice, this is a very delicate situation.**_ _**And I still have some trouble assimilating it!**_ _**-**_ Her voice began to deter.

\- _**What is it, Auntie?**_ _**You are worrying me!**_ \- Rosemary said. She knew it was not easy for Aunt Elroy to show her emotions.

\- _**Elaine's parents have been... They have done a lot for the Andley Clan and... During the process… they have unfortunately lost their lives. -**_ She told them stoically.

_**\- I beg your pardon? -**_ Rosemary's face paled due to the surprise of the devastating news. Her legs wavered and she had to sit back in her chair. Janice approached her immediately offering her a glass of water. She was also shocked by the news. Aunt Elroy was profoundly sad and worried.

_**FLASHBACK **_

Two days after Lainie's departure, in Chicago things got rough and the news that Great Aunt Elroy received only foreshadowed greater conflicts and difficulties. Elroy Andley's concern was reflected in her face as she walked back and forth within the library.

\- _**George, you have to confirm by all means, the accuracy of this information.**_ \- She said at the time she dropped the letter on top of her huge desk.

\- _**Madame Elroy, I'm afraid it is completely true.**_ _**Lord Kendrick found out that whomever was behind the plot against Sir William, is from America.**_ _**The tracks he followed led him to one of his accomplices in Scotland and after several inquiries, he managed to expose three of them.**_ _**Lord Wessex, Lord Comonfort and Lord McDonnell.**_ _**Because Lord Wessex and Lord McDonnell belong to our clan, they have been expelled and delivered before the authorities;**_ _**although Lord Comonfort is not part of the clan, he was also delivered to justice.**_ _**Unfortunately, none of them has said who the traitor is nor where is he. When Lord Kendrick and Lady Lula began their journey to America, they were ambushed on their way to the port.**_ _**I'm afraid that they have died. The results of the investigation in this case indicate that it was a retaliation for his discovery of the plot and enforcing the ones involved were imprisoned.**_ _**We must be extremely careful Madame Elroy, this is not over.**_ \- George Johnson explained, in his immovable stance. While feeling the overwhelming grief in his heart.

\- _**This is a tragedy, George!**_ _**It is a great loss!**_ _**And at the same time, it is an example of the loyalty and respect they had for William.**_ _**How are we going to tell them the news? -**_ She still felt that her heart was racing and a great heaviness oppressed her inside. - _**Both, William and Elaine have a right to know.**_ _**Their reactions, however, concern me enough!**_ -

\- _**Madame, if you let me, I can break the news to Sir William. I'll try to find the right time.**_ -

\- _**All right,**_ _**George, I think I'll have to travel to Lakewood myself, after all -.**_ She sighed wearily. - _**I will give the news to Elaine. I will spend Christmas with William. I will travel to Lakewood on the twenty fifth.**_ -

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

-_**That's the reason why I'm here.**_ _**\- **_Madame Elroy informed her nieces_**.**_

\- _**Lainie was so excited, she was hoping to see her parents.**_ _**It will be very difficult for her!**_ _**-**_ Rosemary expressed ruefully.

\- _**I know.**_ _**By the way, where is she now? -**_ The old lady inquired.

\- _**They a**__**re probably in the stables, Anthony is teaching Lainie how to take care of her little mare.**_ \- Rosemary answered.

-_** A little mare?**_ _**-**_ Aunt Elroy was surprised by the news.

\- _**Auntie, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. But Anthony insisted so much on buying it for Lainie.**_ _**We caught up with Walter and Janice, so that they were able to contact the same horse breeder who provided Anthony's stallion.**_ \- Rosemary explained.

_**\- Fortunately, we were able to contact him jut on time before our trip and the mare is very similar to the previous horse.**_ _**-**_ Janice commented, very proud of herself.

\- _**And as Anthony learned that Lainie's birthday had been a few days before his, he promised her a gift the next time they met. He was so excited, that it was impossible not to please him. -**_ Rosemary looked at her Auntie in complicity, because she understood perfectly well what the young mother was talking about. - _**The mare can stay here, under Joseph's care. It will be good for the mare to be in the other horses company.**_ \- Rosemary concluded.

\- _**Well, that's fine with me.**_ _**It will be b**__**etter for Elaine to have fond memories of this holiday season before she knows the truth. - **_Aunt Elroy explained dryly. - _**And changing the subject for a while, how do you feel?**_ _**-**_ She inquired with concern in her voice.

\- _**Some days I feel good, some others I feel a little bit tired.**_ _**But having Vincent near me gives me enough strength.**_ \- Rosemary acknowledged.

\- _**I can see that!**_ _**I think you have more color than the last time you were in Chicago.**_ _**-**_ The old lady observed carefully.

\- _**Yes.**_ _**Although it has not been easy to hide it, especially to my dearest Anthony.**_ _**He worries too much, despite being so young.**_ _**Whenever Vincent is away, he plays the role of the protector.**_ _**It's so sweet to see him like that!**_ \- Rosemary expressed proudly.

\- _**Yes.**_ \- Aunt Elroy nodded.

\- _**I must also acknowledge that since Janice arrived, her company has done me good!**_ \- She smiled in recognition to her dear cousin.

\- _**You know I do it gladly, Rose!**_ \- Janice said.

The time had come, Elroy Andley decided it was time to break the news to Elaine. These last few days she had been nervous for not seeing her parents' arrival. She hoped to see them by the time of opening the presents or during the afternoon. To leave her in that permanent state of stress could be even crueler than telling her the truth.

Coping her courage, Aunt Elroy sent for Elaine and decided to deal with the situation. She recalled a previous conversation and the memory of a pair of blue eyes looking so sad and desolate, stroked her through her heart. She could not help but to find it a similar situation. This time the eyes were gray. They were watching her trying to find out something that she would not want to know.

Lainie was very nervous and she didn't understand why. She was looking for a reason inside her head in order to explain the reason why her aunt had sent for her and especially for the way she was looking at her cold and distant. But there wasn't any. She had behaved correctly at all times. She had obeyed. She had behaved as an elegant lady.

\- _**So, what was all this about?**_ _**Would it might be that she couldn't keep Moonlight after all?**_ _**Or was it because they went out to ride -**_ Lainie thought.

But she had ridden Thunder with Anthony, she had not done it alone. It was clear that she was still too small to ride alone and that she should take some lessons first. - _**So, what was that all about? -**_

After a long, uncomfortable silence, Elroy Andley finally spoke.

\- _**Elaine, come here, sit next to me ...**_ -


	6. Chapter 6 Angel of my dreams

Hello everyone!

First of all, I am deeply sorry for abandoning this version of the story. I will be updating once a month or more if I can. This is the English version of my story "Valor, Honor y Lealtad", which has been written once a month too, and is still in process.

It is important to mention that this is developed in an **alternate universe**, where some variations will take place. During this period of time, we will learn about the lives of the Andley Clan long before they met Candice White.

As I already explained in the summary, there is a new character, who will provide protection eventually.

I hope you enjoy reading, as much as I enjoy writing.

SweetCandyAndley

CHAPTER 6

The Angel of my Dreams.

\- _**Come here Lainie. Come and sit down next to me…**_ _**There is something important I need to tell you…**_ _**But first, you have to tell me, do you like living with us? - **_She had to cut in the ice somehow, the tension between them had grown so much.

\- _**Yes, Great Aunt. I like to live with you, with Aunt Rosemary and Uncle Vincent, with Aunt Janice, Anthony, Stear and Archie**_. -

\- _**I'm glad to hear that. **_-

\- _**But I also miss my dad and mom. I'd like them to live with us, too. – **_She said sincerely.

\- _**Well, that is exactly what I want to talk to you about. - **_She gulped hardly, and tried to fill her lungs with air in order to regain her courage. - _**I'm afraid that will not be possible. - **_Her voice was more serious than what she had wanted.

\- _**Why?**_ _**Auntie, don't you love my dad and mom? - **_An unexplainable sadness was starting to fill her inside.

\- _**Of course I love them, Lainie, it is not like that. **_-

\- _**And, do you love me? **_-

\- _**I certainly love you child, what kind of question is that? - **_

\- _**So, why can't we live together? - **_

\- _**Lainie, listen to me carefully! Your parents can not live with us because they have had to begin a very long journey. And though they have gone ahead of us, we can not reach them either.**_

-_** And why have they gone without me? I would have liked to go with them, I miss them so much! - **_Her heart started to pump harder and faster.

\- _**Lainie, you still have so many things to do. That is why you could not have gone with them this time. There are still so many things you have to learn, to share; there are experiences you must live and people you have to meet. **_-__

\- _**I could have done that in this journey! I know that, because when I traveled the last time, I could meet different people, just like Captain Sealy, from the boat that brought me here. I also met you and everyone else! I've learned to read and write. I've also learned to add and subtract. I can play the flute just like mom does, and I love it! - **_She was beginning to get desperate. She couldn't understand what her Great Aunt's point about those comments was. __

\- _**Lainie, you have not understood me… The journey you parents have begun, is a journey that can only be made once. No one can come back once they have departed. They are in Heaven now and they will take care of you from up there... - **_Her voice was sad and full of compassion.

\- _**In Heaven? Can't they come back? No! That's not true! They would have not gone without me, not if they knew they couldn't come back!**_ – When the girl finished speaking, she raised herself from the coach and went running out from the library.

Her silent crying was overwhelming her and her tears were running desperately through her cheeks. She could still remember their last letter, they would tell her how much they loved her and that they would soon be together. They said they were preparing everything to reach her by New Year in Chicago. Now, her Great Aunt was telling her that they were gone without her. That just couldn't be right, they were not going to abandon her. She was running and running through the garden, she couldn't care less about the cold weather. She only wanted to be far away from everyone. Perhaps, if she could reach her parents, they would take her along.

The snow that had fallen during the last few days, made it harder for her to continue further. She walked and walked until her bones were cold. She couldn't stop crying. She didn't know what was more painful. Her broken heart and her soul, or her body which was starting to suffer the consequences of the weather. Without any strength left, she just let herself fall on top of the snow and she kept crying. Some minutes passed by, maybe hours, she didn't realize when she had fallen asleep.

A sweet and scented smell in the environment woke her up. She suddenly realized she was wrapped in a cozy wool blanket. It was already dark outside and the light from the fire of the chimney was illuminating the tiny living room of an old cottage.

She was still sleepy while she scanned around her. When she slowly got up still wrapped with the blanket, she could identify the figure of a young teenager focused in his task. He was moving some of the wood logs in the fire and he was stirring once in a while the content of a pot. Undoubtedly, the vanilla scent had filled the air. The smell of pecan nuts could be felt as well.

The noise of her footsteps while she was approaching him, alerted the young teenager, who smiled at her when he turned around. He was very handsome, his blue eyes were tender and deep. He was around fourteen or fifteen years old. His golden hair was shining with the light from the chimney, and although he was wearing some old clothes, he was looking sweet and trustworthy.

\- _**You woke up at last!**_ \- He said.

\- _**Am I in Heaven?**_ \- She asked him directly.

\- _**In Heaven?**_ \- He asked puzzled. - _**Why would you think such a thing?**_ -

\- _**Are you an angel? - **_She asked him again.

\- _**An angel?**_ – He repeated still confused.

\- _**Yes! I went out looking for my parents. I was told that they were gone to a journey to Heaven and I want to go with them. **_\- She said while she kept observing him attentively. - _**Are you the angel that's going to take me with them? **_-

\- _**I'm afraid I'm not an angel. **_-__He denied moving his head. - _**I'm just a common mortal. And I cannot take you with them. That's a journey that no one should do on their own will. I believe there's the right time for everyone. **_\- He said compassionately.

\- _**But they left without me. What am I going to do without them? I won't see them anymore, not ever! **_\- Her face was turning into a deep red, she was trying to keep the tears from falling through her cheeks. She knew that if she started crying again, she would not be able to stop.

\- _**Maybe not in this world. But if you close your eyes and try hard to keep their memory in your mind, you will be able to see them as many times as you want. **_\- He kindly suggested. He could feel her pain.

\- _**And what if I ever need them to hug me? Or if I want to feel them kissing my cheeks? What should I do then? **_\- She couldn't help shedding tears from her eyes. - _**Even now, I can hardly feel them, because it's been a long time already, since I last saw them. I was hoping to meet them soon. Now, I can't even hope! **_-__She was hiccupping.

\- _**Hope is the only thing that moves the world. And no one can take that away from you. **_\- He said while he stirred the pot. - _**You have the right to feel sad, as much as you want. But you shouldn't stay sad forever. You must look inside of you, for the person you want to become. You are still too young and you have a full life ahead. **_\- He was holding her chin, so that she could see him to the eyes. - _**Look for your own dreams and try to make them real. Whenever you discover what the purpose of your life is, you will find the spark that will strengthen you enough to go on, to protect and defend your dreams and goals. You won't ever say good-bye to your parents, because they will always be with you, here in your heart. Every step of the way, if you think about their teachings and their love to you, you will never feel alone. **_-

His words had filled her with a warm feeling, the coldness of sadness that she had felt freezing her heart was beginning to fade. She was deep in thought and after a long moment she said to him:

\- _**I'll choose to live to give everything I can. I will find my own dreams and I will go on. I won't say good-bye to my parents' memories, I will keep them alive inside me. I will fulfill my destiny, even if I find storms in the way. I will make everyone to remember and see my parents through me. I will live with all my love. - **_

\- _**Very well said! **_– He smiled at her widely.

\- _**What is that? **_– She asked him pointing to the content he was cooking in the pot.

\- _**Oh! **__**This is vanilla custard, do you like it? - **_

\- _**Yes.**_ \- Lainie nodded shyly.

\- _**We have to wait for a bit, it needs to cool before we eat it. I'll put it outside in the snow. - **_He winked at her and went out with the pot to cool it down.

When he came inside the cottage again, he saw that the girl had already seated down on the coach before the chimney. She was really quiet and serious.

\- _**So, did you run away from home?-**_

\- _**Yes**_. - Lainie nodded slightly.

\- _**Don't you think they must be worried about you? **_-

Lainie raised her shoulders and sighed sadly.

\- _**Is it all right with you, if after we eat the custard, I take you home? - **_

\- _**Do you know where I live? Because I don't know how to go back. - **_

\- _**That's a problem, then. We'll have to wait until tomorrow morning, to see if you recognize something. Or, maybe your family will find you first. **_\- And he smiled at her.

\- _**Sure, thank you!**_ -

When the custard was cold enough to eat it, they shared it with some of the pecan nuts he had already chopped. The smile that appeared in the little girl's face was retribution enough for him.

After a deep yawn, the girl's eyes began to close until she was completely asleep on the old coach.

In the early morning, some horse steps were headed towards the cottage. Among the rangers' voices, Jack's was the loudest, and they filled the environment.

Jack had gone to Lakewood authorized by Madame Elroy to visit Nina. As they didn't have any relatives in America and they had grown together they cared about each other. He had thought to propose marriage, but he knew her enough to realize she would rather stay by Lainie's side. Furthermore, now the situation was too complicated for the child. Besides, he wanted to see the girl as well, after being far away working at the New York Bank.

When he heard that the little girl was missing after receiving her parents' death news, he had asked to join the search group, to look for her through the whole property. He agreed with Joseph to lead one of the groups. He was worried about Lainie getting sick of hypothermia. If they didn't find her soon enough, she could die as well. It was already a tragedy that her parents were dead and he could not even imagine Lainie dying too. It wouldn't be fair.

As soon as they got into the cottage in the forest, Jack went inside looking for Lainie. He found her sleeping still wrapped in the warm blanket. He approached inside and looked all around, but he didn't find anyone else. The fire in the chimney was already out but its heat was still warming the house. He felt completely relieved to find the little missing lady. They had all been so worried about her during the night.

\- _**Lainie, come on, wake up! Lainie open your eyes! **_\- He was calling her softly. He didn't want to frighten her and he moved her gently.

\- _**Lainie, wake up! **_-__

After a few seconds, the little girl began to move slowly and her sleepy eyes opened up widely, as soon as she realized it was Jack calling her; she smiled at him sadly.

\- _**Why have you run away, Lainie? We have been extremely worried about you! Everyone is looking for you! We have been out all night long searching through the forest! I even thought we had lost you! Don't you ever do such a silly thing again! Do you understand me? **_\- For the first time in her life, he had spoken to her like that. She had to understand that her life was too precious to lose her.

Lainie nodded slightly. She could get the truth behind his old friend's words, and the concern he was trying to hide behind his attitude.

\- _**Tell me, was there anyone with you? **_-__

Lainie looked around and she couldn't see the golden haired young teenager. She was wondering if she might have dreamt about him, or if he was a real angel who had been taking care of her. The angel of her dreams.

Lainie raised her shoulders and sighed surrendered.

\- _**I need to know, are you all right? **_-

Lainie nodded again.

\- _**Aren't you going to talk to me?**_ – He watched her carefully.

This time she moved her head in a negative response.

\- _**Let's go, I will take you home. **_ \- Soon after that, he lifted her in his arms, wrapped her in the blanket and got up his horse taking his precious load with him. The other rangers were following him from behind.

When they arrived to the Mansion, everyone was relieved. They could see that Lainie was safe and sound. Aunt Elroy, after feeling her pounding heart calmed down, reprimanded her for running away.

Everyone was looking at her. She could only nod or deny with her head. She didn't say a word, she didn't shed a tear. She was just like a little doll without will, letting herself to be carried away by the rest of her family and friends.

The days passed by, the silence in which she had drowned herself didn't seem to disappear, in spite of the efforts they made to make her react. There were no smiles, no emotional signs, no facial expressions in her, when she once was a cheerful and mischievous little girl. She wanted to sleep most part of the day.

During New Year's celebration she didn't participate in any activity, nor did she say a word regardless her cousins' efforts to make her smile or laugh.

The family doctor was summoned, after checking her up, he could only say that the news had put her in a deep shock. Only time would help her to speak again, but in the meantime, she didn't feel the urge to communicate. Physically, she was in a good shape, but she was emotionally fragile. He suggested them not to leave her alone, at least they could keep trying to make her continue with the activities she used to like before she received her parents news. Elroy Andley decided it was better to take her back to Chicago and return to the routine she had settled. The tutors would have to find a way to make her come back from the world of silence.

So, they exchanged farewells and they returned to Chicago right after New Year's Eve. Meanwhile, in Lakewood, the three cousins remained very worried and sad for her little cousin's reaction, but they tried to understand her pain and suffering.

For the conversation between Lainie and the Angel of her Dreams, I was inspired by _**Celine Dion, **_song_** Immortality. **_If you want to watch a video with the song, here's the link:

: / / w w w . ¿ v = _ 8

That's all for this chapter.

Thank you very much to you who read anonymously. I can see that I still can't convince you to come out. Well, don't worry! I would just like to hear from you.

_**SweetCandyAndley**_

_**April 2015**_


	7. Chapter 7 Breaking the Silence

Hello everyone!

First of all, once again I am deeply sorry for abandoning this version of the story. I will be updating once a month or more if I can.

It is important to mention that this story is developed in an **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**, where some variations will take place. During this period of time, we will learn about the lives of the Andley Clan long before they met Candice White.

As I already explained in the summary, there is a new character, who will provide protection eventually.

I hope you enjoy reading, as much as I enjoy writing.

SweetCandyAndley

Chapter 7

Breaking the Silence.

At Chicago Manor, all the employees were concerned about Elaine's behavior. Her characteristic smile was gone. The cheerful mood she always created around her was totally absent. She was somber almost all of the time. Although she was still kind with them, not a single word was spoken.

At the beginning it was truly complicated to accept the changes. Mainly for Madame Elroy who couldn't make Elaine pronounce a verbal response, in spite of all her efforts! The only thing Elaine did, was to nod whether to confirm or deny. She also pointed to the things she wanted or needed.

The tutors weren't in any better situation. Miss Miller could only measure her advances with Elaine's written answers, but reading out loud was in oblivion by the time. All the questions and observations Lainie used to make during her lessons, the ones that made it much more entertaining and interesting ceased. Miss Miller had to use all her wit so that boredom wouldn't install in her class.

Mr. Sawyer continued with his math lessons and though Lainie answered correctly every single exercise, dreariness was threatening to invade his space.

Mrs. Wilkins didn't face any different situation. Lainie's movements were starting to become mechanical, automatic. She was missing the usual grace that was characteristic of her personality at the beginning.

Lainie never refused any activity chosen by these tutors. Nevertheless, Mr. Becket was the most affected tutor of them all. He had the hardest time to teach his lessons. The young girl, who used to love music and enjoy any of its expressions, was now unable to tolerate any note. Even one single note played with any instrument at all, would start a storm of tears in her face. He could realize, her suffering during his class. Finally, he decided to leave all kind of practice aside and instead he focused on history's greatest composers biographies.

That was how the first months of the year passed by. Lainie continued with her lessons, she had improved in her writing skills, math and etiquette. But music was static. She couldn't play any instrument, she couldn't even tolerate listening to her tutor while he played the piano. Music was once one of her favorite subjects, now it was the hardest one.

Lainie's attitude affected Anthony as well, because she stopped writing to him with her usual emotion and cheerfulness. However, he never stopped writing to her as usual, and he sent her a letter every two weeks. By the time she received them, she read them immediately.

_**Dear Lainie,**_

_**How are you?**_

_**I have been extremely worried about you since you left to Chicago. I decided to wait for a while, before writing this letter. I thought that maybe you would write to me first.**_

_**I know that you are living a very difficult situation. But life goes on!**_

_**I'm here for you, at all times! I may request you not to close up inside a cage. Please, don't leave me out! Allow me to accompany you and comfort you. I wish I could see the girl who used to love freedom and who cheered me up with her enthusiasm.**_

_**I'll wait as long as it takes!**_

_**With affection,**_

_**Anthony Brown Andley**_

_**Dear Lainie,**_

_**How are you?**_

_**Do you know? Aunt Janice, Stear and Archie left last week. They have returned to Asia in order to join Uncle Walter.**_

_**They are also worried about you. They sent you their warmest regards.**_

_**Here, in Lakewood, everything is coming back to normal. However, I sometimes feel that it is too much space for myself and I wish I could share it with you.**_

_**Maybe, for now, my house will bring bad memories to you, but I hope that someday not too far, you can come back and visit me.**_

_**With affection,**_

_**Anthony Brown Andley **_

_**Dear Lainie,**_

_**How are you?**_

_**There's something I'd like to tell you. Your mare is growing healthy. Joseph has been training it personally and I believe it will be very much alike to Beauty's personality. I'm sure it will become a very beautiful mare someday. Moonlight resembles Thunder in all its features. If I didn't know they are siblings, I would reach that conclusion anyway. Joseph has put them together while they graze, he said that it is good for them to grow up together sharing their mutual company. Thunder has become quite protective of Moonlight.**_

_**I am beginning to consider you in the same way, Lainie. To me, in spite of your silence, I know you are there. I repeat myself, I am here for you! I also want to protect you!**_

_**I will wait, I promise!**_

_**With affection,**_

_**Anthony Brown Andley**_

_**Dear Lainie,**_

_**How are you?**_

_**You have no idea of how much I miss my dear cousin right now!**_

_**Do you know? Mom has been ill lately. She would rarely come out to the rose garden she used to love so much. I am worried about her.**_

_**I take every single chance I get to be near her. She likes me to read out loud to her. She says that my voice is quite melodic and sooths her.**_

_**I wish you were here!**_

_**I am sorry, I will probably not be able to write to you soon. I will entirely dedicate myself to my mother and I will take care of the roses instead of her. I hope you understand.**_

_**Take care of yourself.**_

_**With affection,**_

_**Anthony Brown Andley**_

That's how she knew that Stear and Archie were in Asia with their parents. Through Anthony's letters she knew that Aunt Rosemary was ill. She also knew that Anthony was really worried about her and he was anguished because of his mother's health. He was asking her to forgive him in advance, because during the following weeks he might stop writing. He informed her about Moonlight, her development and growth. It was undoubtedly becoming a very beautiful mare. It was under Joseph's care now, because Anthony needed more time to spend with his mother and to take care of her roses.

It was at the end of May, when the news regarding Rosemary Brown passing away reached Chicago Manor. It was May 20, 1904 when the light in her body had finally extinguished. The illness had won and the battle was lost. Despite all medical efforts, there was no effective treatment for leukemia.

The funeral was held in Lakewood Manor. The place that Rosemary loved so much and where she lived during the best years of her short life. Lakewood undoubtedly represented the young lady's spirit, as well as her amiable and cheerful personality. She had always been able to pursue her own ideals and defend the ones she loved. There was no doubt left, her delicate figure's beauty was reflected in the flourishing rose garden during those days. The roses perfume filled the environment, as if their smell were affectionately offering their farewell to their patient and perseverant creator.

All the family members began to arrive during that spring morning, some with distressed or sad faces. Men wore the typical costume which identified them as members of Clan Andley. Women wore elegant black dresses with the Clan tartans.

Elroy Andley and Elaine Wellington Andley also arrived that morning. They were both silent and afflicted. The eldest was crying for a niece who was considered almost as a daughter, and the youngest was looking sadly towards the boy she had come to love as an older brother. The boy that was standing by his mother's coffin, playing a sad melody on the Scottish traditional instrument, a fabulous bagpipe.

As soon as he finished playing, he would start all over again, pouring all his mourning in it. To all those who knew Lainie, it was astonishing to see her taking her flute out and started playing next to Anthony while he cried through the music. Their eyes met and they recognized each other for a unique instant. They were both suffering the same pain. Finally, they understood each other like no one else could. The music that they produced in synchrony, flooded all over the place, reaching all the family members' hearts. They all began to gather around both kids, some in silence and others playing their own bagpipes, joining in unison to the pain in the Hall, where the last farewell was given to Rosemary Brown.

It was amazing, how an eight year old boy and a six year old girl were able to share such a deep feeling through their music. When they all finished, Lainie threw herself into Anthony's arms and she cried with him. Her tears were shed after a long, long time. She was saying good-bye to her dear Aunt Rosemary, but she was also saying good-bye to her parents. She cried until her pain transformed and she realized she had to be strong enough to support Anthony. She would become the sister he needed now. Just as he had been there for her during those months, through his letters, she would be there for him now. She made her mind, remembering her encounter with her angel. She could understand at last, that there was a time for everyone. Certainly, her Aunt Rosemary was already joining her beloved parents Kendrick and Lula. Once again, her father's words came to her mind, "_**Courage, Honor and Loyalty"**_. She must have enough courage to face her reality, she must honor the ones who had already passed away, practicing their teachings. And she must be loyal to the ones she loved and loved her in return, the ones that had become her family. She knew that just as she had needed their comfort to keep her warm, now it was Anthony's turn to need her company and support to cast away the coldness of sadness. But, what could she do?

\- _**Anthony! **_\- She called him softly and very low. Then she raised her face to look at him directly in the eyes.

\- _**You have decided to talk to me, at last!**_ \- He said tenderly.

\- _**I'm sorry!**_ -

\- _**There's no problem, as long as you don't stop talking to me anymore.**_ \- He winked at her. And then he smiled shyly.

\- _**I promise! I won't stop talking to you ever again!**_ \- She said.

\- _**And I promise that I won't let you do it either!**_ \- He strongly confirmed.

Some days later, sadness took over Lakewood Manor. The young kids' lives and circumstances were about to be more complicated. Captain Brown didn't know how to handle his emotions and he had decided to continue working overseas. Although he loved his son, he couldn't take him along.

So, some important decisions were made for Anthony's life. From that moment on, he would be under Elroy Andley's protection. He would have to move to Chicago, for he was unable to stay in Lakewood by himself. He had only requested two things. The first one, was to allow Mr. Whitman to personally take care of the rose garden during his absence. The second one, was to allow Joseph to personally take care of the horses, especially Thunder and Moonlight.

Thus, it was decided. Lakewood would be closed for a long time.

By the time they arrived to Chicago, Anthony was also immersed between tutors and lessons, surprising everyone while he surpassed all the expectations. He gave himself completely to his study, he was able to overcome his beloved mother's mourning. He was convinced that she stopped suffering for her illness and that she was certainly in Heaven, taking care of him. Even though he couldn't understand his father's reaction, he was thankful to have some contact with him once in a while though their letters sent by mail. He would receive a letter after each of his father's trips, with a souvenir of it. That was how he learned to see the world through Vincent Brown's eyes.

Lainie's warm company had also been important, they both helped each other to overcome their sadness and they were finally joyful and happy again. They became partners in every way.

Time passed by and it was September once more. Two birthdays were about to be celebrated that year and though Great Aunt Elroy had promised a great party, their moods were not ready yet. They preferred to let it pass and spend it in peace and silence. They were content to be together and blow the candles of a single vanilla and chocolate cake.

There were more important events awaiting for them, and some changes were about to be announced.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Well, what do you think about this chapter? I know, it is a little bit short, but deeply emotional.

Thanks again to the anonymous readers. I'll make my best effort to convince you to leave a comment.

SweetCandyAndley

May 2015


	8. Chapter 8 Significant Changes

Hello everyone!

Before I continue, I would like to say that the main characters and the story belong to their creator, Kyoko Mizuki and the images belong to Yumiko Igarashi. The anime belongs to Toei Animation.

Please, consider that this story takes place in an _**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, **_where we'll find new characters. The story will follow the original version line in both, the manga and the anime. However, in this first season it will describe the young Andley's lives before they met Candice White.

I have created this story pretending to entertain and please the readers. I just hope that you enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed it while writing.

SweetCandyAndley

Chapter 8

Significant Changes.

It was at the beginning of October when they received a surprising visitor. The Cornwell family had just arrived from Asia and after unpacking at their Villa, they decided to visit the Andley's Manor in Chicago.

The happiness that filled everything around was so deep, that it could almost be touched. The relationship among the four young cousins was truthful and profound. The Cornwell brothers shared their adventures in that far place, mostly regarding the differences referred to their customs and culture. They also talked about the dessert weather which was extremely hot during the days and quite cold at night. There were so many interesting things to discuss, they never spent too much time in the same village, which was the main reason why they couldn't make too many acquaintances neither get used to the places they visited.

Just a few days had passed and another member of the family would celebrate his own birthday. It was the first time for the whole family to be gathered together. His parents, his brother, his cousins and Great Aunt Elroy would be present. It was October 11th, 1904 and Archibald Cornwell would celebrate his eighth anniversary wrapped in an amiable and cherishing environment.

Upon his request, that night, everyone should be wearing their best outfits, he wanted to practice his etiquette and he wanted everything to be exceptionally elegant. His favorite color was blue. It would be the celebration's theme. All the flowers would be orchids. (Even though that was a little concern to Great Aunt Elroy, as they didn't have any orchids in the gardens, she would make an extra effort to comply her nephew's wish.) ,

A few days later, Mr. Cornwell informed his family about his new position as an ambassador in Saudi Arabia. Such important naming required them to move back.

Due to the constant trips and changes that awaited them, it wasn't adequate for Alistair and Archibald to be subjected to so many moves. Besides they had to continue with their education. For that reason they would remain under Great Aunt Elroy's tutelage as well.

Regardless of her responsibilities as the Matriarch of the family, which demanded most of her time, the fact of having the boys with her made her very happy. After all, the Clan's future rested in those children's hands. It was the best opportunity to educate and guide them, thus they would become the best in everything they could focus on. They should learn to favor the _**Courage**_ of the family, keep safe the _**Honor**_ of the Clan and reinforce the _**Loyalty**_ among its members. It was a unique opportunity to create strong and everlasting bonds among the future leaders.

It was easier for the Cornwell brothers to adapt themselves into their new routines and soon enough everything was flowing according to Elroy Andley's instructions. As for her, the necessary travels in order to keep all the matters and negotiations under control, became longer and continued relentlessly.

Nevertheless, she was calm and satisfied, as she knew her nephews were responsible and trustworthy. The Andley's fortune kept growing after each negotiation and transaction, everything was running smoothly.

One of her instructions was given directly to Jack. It was referred to the investigation regarding Lainie's parents' death. Even though it seemed, that the plot had fallen, they could just not trust that it was over. The mind behind the scheme was still a mystery. The only available information they had didn't help at all. They needed to carry on with the search in America. Still, the young Andley's lives should go on without worries.

The four children were focused on their lessons and they surpassed the expectations every day. As Anthony and Stear were the same age, they studied together.

Archie and Lainie were one year apart, he was older than her, so they studied together as well. The amount of topics increased according to each personal achievement, and their personalities began to make differences, each of them was discovering their favorite themes.

Anthony and Lainie felt attracted to the natural sciences, although Anthony preferred to learn about the different kind of flowers and Lainie was inclined to the wildlife.

Stear was inclined to math and he liked the idea of finding an explanation for everything. He enjoyed doing research, he loved to discover how things worked, their place and space in the universe.

Archie on the other hand was fascinated by etiquette, fashion and music. The elegance and refinement he achieved on a daily basis became one of his personal characteristics as he was always wearing extremely clean outfits, being at all times ready and presentable. He became a very handsome and attractive young boy.

Lainie liked natural sciences so much since the beginning, that she was fascinated and captivated by the subject. It nourished her desire of discovering the freedom in nature. She wanted to know how each of those creatures lived.

Besides, as she shared her life with her cousins, she didn't have the need to write, so she thought that the only person who lived far away, was Great Uncle William himself. With that thought in her mind, she decided to write to him and she would send her letters through Mr. George Johnson. She still needed to practice her handwriting, as a part of her lessons. And just maybe, Great Uncle William would write to her in return.

So her first letter began,

_**Dear Great Uncle William,**_

_**How are you? Probably you will find it odd that I write to you, because even though I am part of your family, we have never met.**_

_**I know you have so many responsibilities and that is why you don't have the time to make a visit to Chicago Manor, where I live with Great Aunt Elroy and Anthony.**_

_**Alistair and Archibald are staying with us too, because their parents, Uncle Walter and Aunt Janice have departed to Saudi Arabia. I don't know where that is, but they say it is very far away. And as they are going to be in many different places, they believe it is better for my cousins to remain here in Chicago. I am very happy for that, because I will be able to play with them besides Anthony.**_

_**Miss Miller, my tutor, has recommended me to practice my handwriting. I find it very boring to do it by myself. That's why I decided to write this letter to someone who can read my thoughts, it is more exciting. Don't you think? **_

_**I began studying natural sciences this year. Miss Miller, has lent me a book with so many drawings and pictures of nature. I really like wildlife and learn about their way of life. I would love to go and discover it by myself some day! **_

_**I hope you like my letter and authorize me to continue writing to you.**_

_**Respectfully,**_

_**Elaine Wellington Andley**_

She didn't have to wait for too long, to siege the opportunity of sending her letter. During that week, Mr. Johnson made his regular visit to Madame Elroy. They adjusted their agendas to control their business activities. They worked for long hours in the library and as soon as he finished he would depart. The last day, she was able to talk to George.

\- _**Hello Mr. George! **_\- She cheerily said while she kept observing him intensely. - _**Do you still have many duties to sort out? **_-

\- _**Hello Miss Elaine. No, I am already done.**_ \- He answered seriously, but quite intrigued by the way she approached him and observed him.

\- _**That's good to know. Well, I… I want to ask a favor from you, Mr. George.**_ \- She doubted for a second, but she had already made up her mind.

\- _**And what kind of favor would that be?**_ \- George was even more intrigued. He hoped not to be involved in any of her mischievousness.

\- _**Here!**_ \- She stretched her hand to give him an envelope. - _**It is for Great Uncle William. **_\- She disclosed to whom it was addressed.

\- _**I beg your pardon?**_ \- He was perplexed.

\- _**Yes, it is a letter I want to send to Great Uncle William, but as I don't know where he lives, I want you to give it to him. Can you do that for me?**_ \- She looked him in the eyes pleadingly.

\- _**Very well! I will Miss Elaine. **_\- Immediately he put the letter inside his black suit's interior pocket. He couldn't help feeling quite curious about the reason behind the letter. - _**Are you all right, Miss Elaine?**_ \- Probably she was having a problem and she was requesting for help.

\- _**Yes, of course, Mr. George! Thank you anyway!**_ \- And she began walking happily towards her classroom, where Miss Miller was already waiting for her.

So, days passed by, among homework, duties and games. The four children grew up in a disciplined and ordered environment, yet joyful and friendly. Each and every little action they made every day, were building their personality.

They were alone most of the time, under the supervision of their tutors. They shared their time, their dreams, their sadness and yearnings; they spent together most of their free time.

Some days there were immersed in mood swings, they fell silent, thoughtful, isolated. The four of them knew each other well, sometimes Lainie missed her parents, although she had already understood she would never see them again. Anthony as well, missed his mother sometimes and whenever he thought about his father, he wrote to him. Stear and Archie, were in touch with their parents once in a while, and though their moments together were short, they felt lonely in occasions. Anthony and Lainie behaved as siblings, Stear and Archie were. However, the four of them became inseparable.

One morning, Miss Miller thought it was appropriate to gather the four together to share the Reading lesson, it would be more interesting if there were more comments about the story she had chosen. It was about a boy that attended school, so the quartet felt immediately identified with him. They wondered how it was like to be surrounded by so many children of their own age, because they had always studied at home. So they were transported to Enrique's world, by his side they also learned how to value their family. They recognized all the efforts and sacrifices each character made, for a superior goal. They learned about the value of human and soul humbleness, realizing they were a family. **(1)**

Under Miss Miller's guidance they had to write a report about their observations and what they had learned. They had too many things to think about and the reading lesson acquired a new meaning in their lives. They were earnestly participating during the lesson. Although Stear and Anthony were better and faster readers, Archie and Lainie were more intuitive and they questioned more often. All the whys and the how's made the lesson more interesting. Miss Miller had told them that "Books are the best advisers, because nor fear or ambition prevented them from saying the truth." **(2)**

It was during a Friday afternoon, while the children were resting. They had retired to their bedrooms to enjoy a moment by themselves. Lainie was looking through the window, towards the sky, observing the beauty of the pastel shades up above.

Since she arrived to Chicago she had discovered during one of her many exploring wanderings a big strong trunk tree in one of the gardens. She had managed to climb to the top and watch from there one of the most beautiful sunsets. By that time she had come up with the idea of sharing such a worthy sight with Anthony and the others.

She came out of her bedroom in order to look for her nanny and ask for her help to prepare a picnic for the next day. Probably they would be able to drink tea outside, while Great Aunt Elroy was away from Chicago due to her multiple responsibilities.

So, it was on Saturday afternoon when the quartet drank tea near Lainie's favorite tree. Besides, all the delicious snacks and sweet cupcakes they took, made it an amenable time, they also played around outdoors. When the sun started to fade, Lainie invited her cousins and brother to climb up to the top of the tree. She was surprised with their ability, most of all when it was Stear who was closely behind her, followed by Anthony and even though Archie fell behind, he tried his best, yet he was not very enthusiastic with their adventure. Once they were on top, they were able to contemplate the sunset beauty and they understood why Lainie had insisted so much. After the show of nature, they decided to descend and return to the manor. Everything was working out perfectly, when suddenly Archie lost his balance and fell to the ground ripping his shirt. He made a vow to himself, not to climb ever again in his life!

Another year was about to end, Christmas arrived again. And though it was a season when happiness was all around in Chicago, it was also a sad season for a certain girl. That particular Christmas she had only made a request to Great Aunt Elroy.

One week earlier, in the reading room, Lainie was alone and silent, looking at the chimney fire. She was listening to the logs sounds while they burned and she was thinking about the Angel of her dreams. She had not told anyone about him. She had convinced herself that he was a special being from heaven who had come to comfort and help her during that cold winter night. He had no wings, he had even denied to be an angel himself. Nevertheless, he had saved her life that night and he had offered her a chance to keep going. Not many words were needed, just his warm smile, his sweet voice and his bright features were able to persuade her from trying to reach her parents in their final destination. She understood now his words. "_**That's a journey that no one should attempt on their own will. I believe there's a right time for everyone." **_And definitely it was not her time. She still had the chance to do many things and above all with all those she now loved so much.

Immersed in her own thoughts, she didn't hear the steps of the person who had come into the room and was watching her cautiously from the door.

\- _**Hello Lainie! **_ – Great Aunt Elroy said in a soft voice. The one she rarely used and was only to avoid frightening the little girl.

\- _**Hello Auntie! **_– She said, standing up and making a bow to her Guardian.

\- _**It has been a while since we last saw each other. **_– Great Aunt Elroy said while she came closer to the coach in front of the chimney.

\- _**Yes.**_ – It was Lainie's answer. She was watching intently the old woman's movements.

\- _**Come here, sit down next to me. **_– She made a movement with her hand inviting the girl.

Lainie's face was suddenly pale, she remembered briefly another similar scene that took place a year ago. Recognizing her troubled features and the doubt in her eyes, Aunt Elroy said smoothly, - _**Don't you worry my dear. I don't have any bad news to give you this time. I just want to talk to you for a moment. **_

\- _**¡Oh! **_– She immediately relaxed herself and sat down comfortably next to her Auntie.

\- _**What were you thinking about? **_

\- _**¿Mmh?**_ – Lainie felt discovered and she looked downwards. A flash of sadness crossed her face.

\- _**It's normal to think about them. You can think about them as long as you want. I am certain that they are still looking after you from up there. -**_

\- _**I… I'm afraid Auntie. **_

\- _**Afraid? Of what?**_

-_** I'm afraid to forget their faces. Of being unable to see the color of their eyes, or their hair, whenever I think about them. I'm afraid of forgetting about the warmth of their smiles and sometimes even the strength of their arms when they hugged me; of the sweetness of their touch and the softness of their kisses… **_\- There was anguish in her voice.

\- _**Some things are forgotten on time, other things are printed in the heart. We'll see what we can do to help you. **_

\- _**Really Auntie? **_– Her eyes were shining in that moment.

\- _**I give you my word. And remember, an Andley's word shall be kept to the line. **_

\- _**Thank you so much, Auntie! **_\- She turned around to kiss her in the cheek. Then she ran out to look for the boys.

\- _**Don't run Elaine! It is not ladylike. Remember, to behave as **_–

\- _**Yes, I know, as a little elegant lady! **_ – She stopped in her tracks. She just walked a little bit faster.

\- _**It is not polite to interrupt anyone when they talk to you either.**_ – The old lady said harshly.

_**\- I'm sorry! - **_She said before disappearing from the room.

_**-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-**_


End file.
